Daw
by Sparklebeua
Summary: July 1st, 1518 C.E, A young girl from an unknown place was found in the middle of Mediterranean Sea while we were exporting goods from the Kou Empire to the Reim empire. All we know about her is that she is not from an empire in the Seven Seas Alliance. I wonder where this girl came from. -Aladdin (AladdinxOC)
1. Prologue: Where is Hope?

_Hello! B.H here with a Magi fanfic since I was so pissed that I could couldn't ship Aladdin with anybody that had a chance to be canon! DISCLAIMER:_

 _ **I do NOT own Magi nor any variations of it.**_ __

 _BTW, the female lead is an OC character I named Badriyah. I inspired her from Paribanou, the Jinn Ahmed saved in One Thousand and One Nights and Badroulbadour, Aladdin's wife in One Thousand and One Nights. Mostly the last one because she_ is _suppose to be Aladdin's wife in the end. But I didn't want to use that long ass name so I looked up names that means full moon and got_ _Badriyah._

 _Another BTW, this isn't fair to all those waiting for my Fairy Tail fanfic chapters and myself. Why does writer's block have to be a thing. So... I'm gonna start two new stories. One, this one, A Magi fanfic. And another one in gonna post at a later date, a Durarara fanfic. I'm giving two types of people who my love it or not to give me ideas for the next chapters of Forgive My Lies chapter 7, and That Smile Hurts chapter 24. Message me on Quotev or FanfictionNet. The person's idea I pick will receive credit, help me with some of the chapters I'm having trouble on, and I'll help them in return with anything I can do online that does not result in me wasting money! So could you do this to help me please because I really want entertain you with my fanfics. Also, for ending of the stories, I got a pretty good idea of how I'll end them. Also beware of spoilers._

* * *

I don't know who I am. One day I just ended up in a foreign country where everything was new. I was seen as different and unusual since I had a pale red hair color and dark pink colored eyes. I suddenly shipped to poverty where no one was there for me. No one could afford to look after a single child and after they were the age of four, they let the child spend the rest of their life on their own. Not even caring if they live or die. I made few friends there since it was every man for themselves, but there were always that few that was cut from a different cloth. I was only ten at the time.

"Who the hell is this goddamn brat those fucking nobles brought here?" that was the first reaction of the people in poverty I saw. The elder men and women look down at me with rage, "They're stupid. This thing can't survive here. It's just a fucking girl! What the hell can it do here?!" laughter of anger was brought from the citizens. I shook with confusion and fear. I was just six at the time.

Suddenly a man of the age of twenty grabbed my wrist without a warning. He squeezed my hand to the point where it almost broke. I screamed in pain and desperately tried to get away from the man. The more I struggle the more twisted the man looked. He soon slammed me on the ground. Blood leaked slowly from my back, nape of my neck, and head. I screamed again. I yelled help. I yelled it again, but the villagers only laughed at my suffering.

"Do it!"

"Run her through!"

"Fuck the girl!"

"Show her how we do stuff here!"

"The hell you're waitin' for!"

I was ignorant to their demands and cheers. What is happening? I asked myself this many time. I looked at the crowd. They were sick. They had no sympathy for this. They just accepted it and are entertained by a small child suffering somehow. My train of thoughts was ruined by the wetness of something touch my part where I use restroom. I screamed immediately. Tears started to stream down my face, "Please stop! Please stop it!" the crowd erupted in cheers.

I kicked and push the man away. He was in between my legs and I kicked his shoulders and face. His riposte was profanity, a punch across my cheek, and shoving something in where he was licking. I screamed in pain and yelled help, help, help, help. I yelled and scream so many times someone was bound to hear me. Those bastards didn't even care if I was in pain at all. The pain never ever stop. Men and women walked up to my helpless figure with twisted sadist looks of pleasure. They thrust their foots on several part of my body. My head, stomach, limbs, and more. Yet the worst pain I felt was there. It stopped for a second and then came more intensely the next second. Hours of this went on before they vile villagers had their fill.

After the intense session of torture, I was left on the side of the road with nothing. My clothes were all gone, my innocence was taken away from me, and I was bruised from head to toe. Blood covered my back, legs, neck, and hair. Tears wouldn't stop running down my face and my pupils were shrunk from the face my eyes were widened from the pain.

I tried to move desperately and succeeded but with much pain. I stood up and wrapped my arms around my upper body as my legs shook. I moved one leg to walk. I almost tripped, but barely stood back up. I repeated this walk of shame. I looked around to see I was in resident area of the village. There were no doors there and the place smelled of alcohol, trash, and sex. Many children like me were seen without any clothing and with traumatized looks of despair.

As I gazed upon the meager village with pity, I was promptly turned around. I shook in fear more. I closed my eyes and held them together tightly. I was ready for a painful attack to come instantaneously. It didn't come at all. I was surprised, but still prepare. I peeked at the person in front of me. He was a boy with dark hair and bright hazel eyes. I relaxed myself in front of him and sighed in the process.  
"Little girl, you were raped by the grownups, too right?" he asked me. I pondered on what the word rape meant, but I soon assumed what that man did to me. I shuddered and trembled at the thought of that torture. I gradually nodded my head once. His eyes were dull and hope was taken from those trembling orbs of his. He was scared just like me. That pain, I wondered if he knew it too, "Come with me. We'll protect you from those bitches. They'll be sent to hell and then we'll be free."

My shoulders sunk as I relaxed more. I awed at the boy. He had some hope left in this pitiful life. Tears soon poured down my skin and my knees became weak. I wanted something to believe in. Something I could be. I didn't want to be a plaything for others I'm a person and I deserve to live a life that is filled with purpose.

So I did follow him. He brought me to a shack in the woods with children piled in a bed made of feathers, cotton, and dirt. These children made a life of working for the grownups, prostitution, making alcohol for the adults. Soon I did the same. I was in pain, but at least I was alive. These children had dull eyes just like me and that boy. Soon I smiled with those kids and worked with those kids. They hadn't asked me for anything, not even a name. They gave me a place to lay my head to rest and a home of my own. A place I could remember.

After a while six months went by so quick and I knew everyone and in turn, they knew me. Though I still didn't give them a name, "Hey, girl," called the same boy who guided me here that day, Ahmed. Ahmed had a smile upon his face as he ran to me. I turned around to look down at the ground and find his figure down below from the tree I sat in, staring at the blue sky.

"Hello, Ahmed-Kun," I looked at him with a bright smile. I jumped down from the tree branch and landed on the soft grass.

Ahmed had a curious look on his face that caused me to furrow my eyebrows, "Girl, you know my name perfectly, but why don't I know your name. It's just weird right," he pointed his finger out in a matter-of-fact way. I looked up and thought about it, too.

I hummed a bit before I came to a conclusion, "Well, honestly I don't remember having a name. All I can remember is coming to this island, being shamed by the nobles, and ending up in this slum," I said with a sentimental smile, "But that's all behind me now and I have you to thank for it."

Ahmed's smile brightened and almost shouted, "Alright, I'll give you a name!" I was surprised by his declare. I awed again at the young boy. He seemed so positive with those eyes. Even though deep in his heart, he knew everything thing was hopeless.

"Badriyah, the name of my latest sister. That name was special to me."

I aspired to be just as positive as he was to me that day. I knew things were not going to get better, but if he stayed by my side, I knew everything would be okay. Yet, he wouldn't stay as close as I thought.  
"Full Moon-" he stopped explaining my new name. My eyes widened with fear. What the hell just happened? Blood geyser on me for some reason. I was so confused. Where is Ahmed and his soothing voice? Whose blood is this?

I started to process what happened. Slow motion consumed this moment. Ahmed's head was sliced clear off. Blood rushed onto my skin. and behind him was a crimson spear with an adult as the wielder. I fell to the ground with pure dread and hatred. Ahmed... He's dead and this animal took him away from me. He had just given me a name that meant the world to him. They killed him. I was grief stricken immediately.

"I-I-I" was he regretting what he done? Ahmed was a good person, he didn't need to die, "I GOT SOME MEAT!" my heart dropped. I was subjected to this hell of a place and the only one who could have helped me see the light was dead. The man immediately took Ahmed's head that fell on the ground and bit into it with joy and happiness. He is a pig. Nothing but an insensitive animal. He killed my best friend and ate him. He was overjoyed to have my friend as a meal.

Yet, all I could do was run. I was afraid to have the name same fate as him. I didn't want to be devoured by the thing. I looked back. I hated that I looked back. Ahmed's eyes were widened with shock and pain. His mouth was open too, with blood leaking from it. My fear made me run. My fear made me cry. My fear made me leave Ahmed behind. I knew I should have taken revenge for him. I knew it. Yet I was too scared to do a single damn thing. All I could do was run. After running a while, I smelt the salt of the ocean and wanted only to escape to the sea. I tripped and stumbled out to the never ending waters of the ocean.

I couldn't breathe and I was too far from the shore to swim to it. I tried desperately to reach the surface of the salt water, but my fear has weakened me. I could barely move. I was so traumatized that nothing could help me. I was going to die. I knew I was going to die. At least until I closed my eyes. I took my last breath and allowed the ocean to envelope my body and accepted the face I was going to die here. Well, it would have been a better death than to be eaten whole by that disgusting beast.

Next thing I know, I'm in a strange place with a strange guy trying to revive me. I took in a huge breath of air and continued to breath excessively. The first thing I saw was a weird blonde man wearing a dark shade of green with pale skin. He looked like a leaf that adsorbed the sun everyday. He looked like a light that sun in the darkest of shadows.

"Who... Where?" I hoarsely mumbled these words.

The man's name was Yunan. He said he was a Magi that traveled all across the world. He liked dark places and tended to keep to himself. He said he was hoping to rise a dungeon. He explained a dungeon was a labyrinth that held a sacred power at the end. Though he saw me drowning and had no choice to put the dungeon in the ocean to save me. He then told me the reason why that man ate Ahmed was that the village was hungry since food was a source that was becoming scarce in the last few months. The adults turned to eating the children of village to satisfy their hungry.

"Yunan-San, how do we get out of this place?" I asked. Yunan then explained that I would have to capture the dungeon to be set free, and he two would need this method to be free. Then we set off on our journey. We ate dungeon monsters, slept in bushes where we have defeated all the dungeon monsters, and fought when we needed to.

After two years, we were finally able to capture the dungeon. "This the last room, Badriyah. You should be able to summon the djinn, Foras here," Yunan-San informed. I took a huge breath of air. I was finally able to get out of this hellhole. This life has been hard and I really don't know why I continue to live. But maybe, when I take this Djinn, I'll have something better.

"What do I do, Yunan-San?" I asked, clueless to this process. I looked around the empty room. There was nothing there but mirrors that reflected my own image in many different forms, but the same appearance, "I don't even know why I'm here. To get out of here, yes, but I don't know what else is the purpose to take this Djinn. I have nothing to protect or command. I'm not worthy of being a King's Vessel, or maybe it's called Queen's Vessel, but same difference." I held a rusty knife with four holes in it to be held with the knuckles. It was conjured up by Yunan's magic.

Yunan, who was behind me, walked closer to me and placed his hand on my shoulder with a consoling aura, "Badriyah, your will to live makes you a prime candidate for this power. This will to live means you have an important purpose in this life someway or another. Just wait a bit longer and I'm sure that this power will be in use to you. Now touch and grasp that immeasurable power. Do it, Badriyah." his words of encouragement gave me more strength to carry on and go through this pitiful existence. It gave me hope that there was something in the future for me. A purpose of my own. Not just to be a burden to everyone around me.

I took one step forward. The room changed in an instant. Gold shun as bright as the sun and rubies sparkles as much as the bright star out there. In front of me was a real sight to behold. A woman with white loosely curled long hair. She had a dull green eye color that represented that of a mystical dragon. Her eyelashes were as long as her blue ears of a Djinn. Just her blinking was as majestic as a bird finally flapping its wings to fly into the great sunset. She seemed freed but saddened by this freedom. Her kin was as blue as the ocean and snaked around her whole body. She was beautiful to put it bluntly.

"I am Foras, Djinn of Freedom and Perspicacity. Who shall be my master?" asked the majestic Djinn. She fluttered her eyelashes in the process. I cringed in awe. She was amazing. I wasn't worthy of this Djinn's power at all.

I absentmindedly stepped forward. I didn't know what I was doing, but I did it, "Foras-Sama, that is me. I am Badriyah. I'm a girl who doesn't know her father or mother and was just thrusted into this situation. I'm pretty weak, honestly. I fought for two years to get to this point. I hope I am worthy enough for blessing." I bowed my head in front of the godlike figure before met way

The Djinn smiled gently and commanded me to, "Lift your head, my future master Badriyah." I was surprised by her demand, "Since I am to serve you for now on, I must bow my head to you. You are more than worthy. I've seen you in this dungeon and your past, too. I'm surprise you continued living for so long. If I was in your position, I would've given up by now. ," a single tear was shed down her flawless face. I admire her strength and weaknesses. I realized she was just about as human as Yunan-San, Ahmed-Kun, and I.

I smiled bright at Foras as having a face of awe, "Thank you, Foras-San. I want to use your power for good. I'll do my best. But could you send us to the shore. I really don't want to be at the bottom of the ocean when I capture this dungeon," I requested of the Djinn.

Foras nodded to the request, but soon asked, "Wouldn't you want to take some of the gold, rubies, and emeralds with you?" her tone was kind and understanding. I clenched my fist at the thought. Taking riches that would not benefit me in the slightest would be pointless. I wouldn't give it to that godforsaken slum. They cause so much of this damned grief.

I opened my mouth, not knowing what my answer was, but said what was on my mind anyway, "I have no need to riches of such value. I have no family to give them to and that city and slum on the island country are both evil. They have no right to wield such power. Though, the children there. They were forced to labor, their innocence taken away from them, and their childhood ruined forever. I-I want to take all of them away from this hell of country. I'm going to save them all. So yes I would want to take these values with me. But I want to shrink them for now so it's not as noticeable and I can move freely." I answered Foras.

Foras nodded and brought us out of the dungeon and sealed herself into the blade of the knuckleblade Yunan-San created. Though, when I went to the hideout in the forest where all the children were...they only left blood and a lot of it. Their souls being consumed by the sinister adults. Where the hell is hope when I need it.

I set off for other villages and slums to help them escape their corrupted government if needed. I vowed to make sure no village turns out like this one and no one would suffer like me. While I was at sea, I stumbled into an extraordinary boy named Aladdin and that day was...

 ** _July 1st, 1818 C.E,_**

 ** _A young girl from an unknown place was found in the middle of Mediterranean Sea while we were exporting goods from the Kou Empire to the Reim empire. All we know about her is that she is not from an empire in the Seven Seas Alliance. I wonder where this girl came from._**

 ** _-Aladdin_**


	2. Chapter 1: The New Moon

_Hi, DISCLAIMER:_

 ** _I do_** ** _NOT_** ** _own Magi or any version of it!_**

 _BTW, no BTWS!_

* * *

 _ **Aladdin**_

 _Hello, I'm Aladdin! You might have heard of me from a bunch of stories of my heroic deeds as Alibaba's Magi. Alibaba Saluja is my best friend and comrade. He's the King of Balbadd, a huge country very involved in trade with Kou, Reim, the Seven Seas Alliance, and a lot of little island nations. Today, him, his wife Morgiana, and I are accompanying a trade ship from Balbadd to Kou to Reim. The seas are calm. The winds are blowing. And everything seems okay._

"Yo, Aladdin," Alibaba-Kun shouted. He walked towards me with a wide smile on his face. He interrupted my gazing at the ocean's waves as we passed along. I turned around to greet him in the same manner.

I put my hand on sides and call, "Hey, Alibaba-Kun. I was wondering where you were. Things were starting to get quiet." I shone one of my famous smiles that defined me ever since I was a kid. Alibaba-Kun walked to the railing next to me and joined me at looking at the deep waves down below, giving depth to the scene. Randomly bring up a conversation, I solemnly yet cheerfully said, "Hard to believe it's been six years since I met you Alibaba-Kun."

Alibaba-Kun replied, "Seriously, you used to stuff your goddamn face into any food you could find. You don't know how many times I was broke because of you. Now you look so grown up," Alibaba-Kun laughed.

"You weren't perfect yourself. What kind of person would take a ten year old to brothel and promise him boobs as a reward for helping him capture a dungeon," I retorted with a bit of a scoff. I turned my head and made a small pout face, "But that's all behind us now," I ended on a positive note.

As soon as I ended my sentence, that's when I saw her. That lush pastel color of hair contrasted with the deep blues and greens of the sea the girl's raft floated upon. Her eyes were closed and I didn't know the beauty of her eyes just yet. She was no more than fourteen or fifteen. She wore a dancer like outfits that would be seen at a brothel, but the only thing that was similar to it was the crop top she wore. The outfit was the color of white with black and gold lining. She had a slash around her shoulder and upper stomach was the a sky blue, along with the slash that was around her waist. She wore a choker like necklace around her neck with a bright red jewel in the center and a version of the necklace as an anklet that was fasten onto her loosely.

I was in a daze to why that girl was sleeping in the middle of the ocean with a weary raft made of sticks. I realized she was in the middle of the ocean and need help, "Alibaba-Kun, that girl. She..." I muttered senseless words. Alibaba-Kun realized the girl, too, "She's in the ocean, we have to help her," I finally got out words I could understand myself.

"I'll get the crew to help her upon board," Alibaba-Kun suggested. Just as he was about to call the men to this side of the boat, I raised my hand to stop him. He gave me a baffling look, but soon succumb to realize I could get her out myself.

I used levitation magic to rise her and her wore out raft out of the water. I then gently placed her on the planks of the trading ship. The girl was still asleep somehow when she was on the ship. I approached her to see if something was wrong with her. I soon understood that she had swallowed salt water and it was entering her lungs, "Alibaba-Kun, quick, get a medic!" I commanded him. He nodded and went through the ship to find the medic of the ship.

In the meantime, I pumped her stomach in an in vain attempt to have the unneeded water leave her body. I put her lips to mines and provided her with more air to breathe instead of water. I pumped her chest again. This time water rocketed from her mouth, leaving only the young girl coughing. She hacked and begged for air at the same time, eventually gaining her breath with a few coughs.

"W-who are," she coughed, "you?" she hacked again, ending up with me having to pat her back to stop her barking. Once she was able to breathe easily again, she turned around to face me with her head bowed, "Thank you, stranger," she expressed her appreciation. She lifted her head up, "I'm Badriyah. I'm a person that travels to same countries and contributes to the slum's finances." she introduced herself, "I'm sorry, I can't tell more about myself to my savior. I just don't know anything. But..." she trailed off. She started shuffling through the pockets on her dress and pulled out something, "I can offer you this," a bag of gold started to appear in her hand from a miniature thing she pulled from her dress, "I can offer you this as a thank you."

My eyes went white with shock to see she has such an amount of gold in some mini form and can grow by her will, "Please take it," she bowed her head as if I was a hero to her. I was still shock from the amount of money she's offering me, and bowing her head with respect added to that confusion. She started talking to herself, "Oh really. But he saved my life this is the least I can do," she paused for a second, "Oh okay." she seemed to stop talking to herself and redirected her attention to me, "Sorry, I thought you wouldn't flinch so much."

I was about to ask her about the money she pulled out, but she read my mind and answered my silent question, "Well, there was really no need to flinch so much. I have plenty left and I don't need it at all," she pulled out a knuckle knife from behind her dress and held it in front of me, "I captured Foras so I collected the riches and plan to give it to suffering villages. I don't need it at all. I don't have anyone to protect or live for except the future. But I need to focus on the present and the people who are in poverty because of their corrupted governments." she explained.

I hummed with interest when she said she captured a dungeon, "Badriyah-San, do you mind if I touch that for a second." I was so interested in her weapon, I forgot I didn't introduce myself, "Wait, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Aladdin. The Magi of Balbadd." I smiled an awkward and cheeky smile.

"Of course, Aladdin-San," she placed the weapon in my hands. That's when the eight pointed star appeared and a cloud of blue dust fogged both of our vision. I looked up to see a Djinn with elegance and grace, "Foras? How come you're out?" Badriyah-San asked with her head tilted a bit.

"You summoned, Magi?" the Djinn addressed me. As though she was bowing to me, she was willing to do anything I commanded, "I am Foras, Djinn of Freedom and Perspicacity." she introduced herself.

With a feeling of astonishment, I quickly gained my composure and stated, "Foras, do you know where you dungeon was summoned and who by?" I asked with a firm tone. Badriyah was shocked by my seriousness and how I handled her Djinn, but she stayed quiet.

"Yes, I was summoned from the bottom of the ocean by Yunan-Sama, the Wandering Magi," she answered with the same exact tone, "I was told by Badriyah-Sama that he summoned the dungeon in order to save her life from the ocean and she and him accidentally slipped into the portal."

I nodded, understanding why Badriyah-San was in possession of Foras, "Magi, I have a favor to ask of you." she requested. I had no reaction which encouraged Foras to go on, "My master, Badriyah. She has no idea what my power is for and I assume you've at least chosen one King's Candidate. I want you to make her into a leader. I cannot be her guide through her life of hell. I want her to die peacefully and knowing and fulfilling her purpose in this world." Foras seemed very concerned for Badriyah as if she was a sister or mother to the red head.

"Foras-San," Badriyah mumbled her name. She was glad that her Djinn deeply cared for her. This girl. She seems alone in this world. I wonder how much agony and pain she suffered before she met Foras. I accepted her request with a nod.

Foras' face looked peaceful with a smile upon her blue face, "I will honor your request, but I will not hold her hand. I did that once with my first King's Candidate and he couldn't grow stronger until he went off on his own to train." Foras accepted my condition to her request and disappeared back into the rusty blade. Such an ironic thing to carry a Djinn with beauty of such heights as her. I placed the blade back in her hands.

"A-Aladdin-San, are you sure?" she asked, awestricken by my promise, "I mean we just met and I'm not easy to teach. And...and...and... I just don't want to burden you. I too weak to do anything on my own. Without Foras by my side, I would be at the bottom of the ocean by now. I've been on this atonement for three years and I haven't change at all since the time..." she stopped her sentence. A look of confusion and grief dug into her face and soon developed to anger, "I haven't changed at all since when I let Ahmed-Kun die in front of my eyes!" she shouted.

She clenched her blade to where blood spouted from fingers. I gave her a solemn looked and scooted closer to her. I took her hand and pried them from the blade and place it at her side. I looked at the cuts on her right hand that dug deep, but not to her bone, "Let's get you medical attention first and then we can have Alibaba-Kun teach you how to work your Djinn Equip." I suggested with a faked smile, outwardly ignoring her shout.

She balled her hand into a loose fist with a peaceful yet understanding look, "Aladdin-San, you're concerned about me aren't you. An attractive smile won't tell me anything different from your real feelings," I was shocked how this girl could read me like a book, "You're a real liar."

Where have I heard that phrase from? Oh yea, I used to say it a lot to Alibaba-Kun when he lied about feelings towards other people, "It's a habit that a friend gave me. But It's mostly my fault for learning how to lie." I tilted my mouth to a halfhearted smile. I started to pick up Badriyah in a bridal style, "Wow, your soaked in water."

Badriyah blushed when she realized she was being carried by Aladdin, "Uh, Aladdin-Kun, sorry San, you don't have to carry me. I-I can manage on my own." she squirmed to get on her feet, but I just adjusted my grip to make sure she doesn't get down.

I shook my head, "I'm not letting a fifteen year old girl walk on her own when she just almost choked to death," I used a genuine smile. Her blush grew a bit and I was confused by that. I shrugged it off mentally and started walking her to the inside of the boat.

I ran into Alibaba-Kun on the way with the medic and Morgiana by his side, "Aladdin!" he called with alarm, "You...saved the girl?" he asked as if he was in my abilities to save people. I am trained in some form of first aid. I at least know how to stop someone from drowning.

"Yes, Aladdin-Kun saved me. I would have died without him!" she laughed while lean closer to me, "Hello, I'm Badriyah. I travel around this sea to small island countries and help the slums of those countries carefree when it comes to finances. This is a trade boat coming from Kou, right?" she asked with a cheery smile. Wow, this girl can pull the cute act really good. She's got them all fooled. "Aw, wait, Aladdin-Kun. My knife is still where we left."

"Don't worry, pick it up for you. Just tell me more details," the medic offered, "After I'll treat any injuries you may have at all."

Badriyah replied by, "It's a rusty knuckle knife. Also it has a star with eight points." she drew out the shape in the air as if she couldn't describe it too well. Alibaba-Kun had a surprised look on his face.

Alibaba-Kun asked, "Is it a Metal Vessel?" Badriyah looked at him and nodded, "You captured a dungeon didn't you?" she nodded again. His expression said that he was in a maze of thoughts, not bothering with the real world for the time being. The medic went to go get the knife and I set her in one of the rooms below the deck where the bedding is found.

"Dry off for now. We'll talk about the problems with your Metal Vessel after you get some rest," I tossed her a towel and she caught it with ease. Badriyah wrapped herself into the cloth to get herself warm and looked back at me.

Just when I saw about to leave, she said, "You're just going to take me in without asking any question? You really don't know who I am. You're suppose to be a wise Magi, aren't you. So why is a lowly, useless little girl being treated with such...care by a Priest? You really do act your age," she added a little "hmpf" at the end to show her seriousness and confusion.

I turned around to see the girl's pout face. I chuckled a bit and replied, "Because I know you aren't lying. At least the Rukh know," the girl looked even more confused than before, "You can see them, too right. Those gold bird flying in the and even those black sadly birds that fuel your darker feelings."

"Rukh?" she looked excited at the idea, "I've heard of that before. That's what Yunan-San Magi can see. He also said something about the Great Flow that has to do with life," I smiled at this optimistic girl. She's close to my age, but she seems like a child personality wise. Yet, I know that this girl has been through terror.

I dropped by smile and put on a more serious look, "Badriyah, I want you to tell me about your past. I don't know where to start when it comes to training you or anything in that category. I know it maybe heartbreaking but you tell me." Badriyah was surprised by this sudden want of information. Her dark pink irises floated to the floor. She adopted a sadden look. She bit the inside of her mouth with hesitation.

"I knew this would come soon or later. Okay, I'll tell you." hesitation was still in her voice. She clenched her fist tightly, "My true name is not Badriyah. I honestly don't know it. And I went to that damn village. The hellhole of a slum. The adults don't care. They raped me and laughed as I yelled in pain. I hope they've died in agony and pain. That starvation they suffer. They killed every child. Their own goddamn children! They were insane and was just suffering but I still hate them with all my being. I've never been the same innocent child ever again. Thanks to them."

Her voice was violent. She hated them. Her Rukh went black.

"You get it right Aladdin? What if someone killed and cannibalized your best friend right before your eyes. All you could do was run. You would hate the person who did it right. What if after all that time fighting to be stronger for the people you care about, they were eaten by those goddamn animals. How would feel? The same as me right. I know you would." her sanity was slipping away from her. She's been through something that exceeds hell. It broke her. She hides behind a façade of happiness. Why? Is it because she hates pity? Or is she ashamed of her past?

Her gibberish made no sense but I could understand her completely. I couldn't empathize with her at all, but I knew that fear and ridicule she has burdened. She's been looking for something to tell her she's wrong. That there are some horrible yet beautiful things in this world. She needs somewhere she can be cherished. She will be cherish. Her Rukh will shine a glittering white once again. Depravity is too sad to go through.

After her rant, I allowed her to rest in the extra room. I closed exited her room and closed the door. I was met by Alibaba-Kun's panicked face, "Aladdin, what was that just now? That black Rukh! Was it that girl?" I lowered my head slightly. I should've expected that. Anyone could fall into depravity. I hesitantly nodded.

Alibaba-Kun's face softened with surprise. A look of pity crept onto his face, "That girl she's..." he didn't finish that sentence. He didn't need to. Alibaba-Kun knows that pain. Depravity hurts the soul dearly. Even if it was only for a an hour or two, he looked demoralized. To go through that for years, no her entire life. It breaks my heart to just think when her Rukh turned black.

"Her Djinn intrusted me with the job of bringing her to the light," I resolute.

"You plan to do that don't you Aladdin? Why? There's a chance she can become corrupted and manipulated. She's a danger to everyone she comes into contact with. Including you!" Alibaba-Kun scolded me, "Judar remember what he did to the people of Balbadd! I can't put my citizens in that position anymore!" he clenched his fist, "And Magnostadt! Mogamett fell victim to depravity, also. He caused that Medium thing to appear over his country and kill several of his citizens. I'm not going to take that risk!" he was right and I was just being selfish. There are so many people out there in depravity and I just want to help this one girl that won't make a difference at all.

Yet,..."Alibaba-Kun! This girl she's not like that yet! If I could save her, the world won't suffer a tragedy like any of those ever again. Badriyah has massive power on her side! There's a great chance that she could cause this world to turn out like Alma Torran!" I argued for this girl. Why is that? I pity her too much. Why? These feeling of guilt would never cease if I agree to throw her off the deck and let her drown. I just want..," I just want for everyone to live a life worth living!" Even if, "If I must I'll bring every being I see in the darkness to the light, starting with her."

I wonder if I made the right choice. There's nothing to advise me but myself. Sinbad's dead. Yamraiha is sick. And I don't have contact with Ugo-Kun at all, "Remember Aladdin, if she gets out of control, it'll be on your shoulder. It will also be your responsibility to kill her if necessary. I trust you as your best friend." Alibaba-Kun put a hand on my shoulder.

"Alibaba-Kun."

"We'll arrive at Reim's port city tomorrow afternoon." Alibaba-Kun walked towards his room he shared with Morgiana and entered without a second look. I sighed in relief. Sometimes it's hard to have him see other people's views on a topic. I looked back at Badriyah's room door. After ensuring myself that she'll be safe in the room, I walked out onto the dock. It was night time by now and the stars shimmered in the dark sky.

I looked up at the cloud. It was pretty this one night. They shape and shift in patterns never seen to the human eye, but awe every person who stares up at them. The stars twinkle through the white fluff in the sky. It powered the blackness. Constellations could be seen if you looked deep enough. I looked at the settled waves. It reflected the exact image you saw above but more distorted.

 _That girl. Badriyah. She's crying now, isn't she?_

* * *

 _ **Badriyah**_

 _Just as always. I'm just a burden. No matter how much I try. No matter how much I beg. No matter how much I help others. I'm the one always being fought for and saved. Aladdin-Kun. I know he wants to help me and I want to help myself, too. I can't do anything right. I just want this endless cycle to stop. First Ahmed-Kun and Now Aladdin-Kun. What twisted world is this?_ I hopelessly thought in my lonesome room. I hid under the covers on the verge of tears. I've overheard Aladdin and Alibaba-Sama's argument over me. Aladdin fights for the corrupted. At least if he can help it.

I don't know when these butterfly of mines darken. I sit myself up under the blankets and held out my hand. I imagined the beauty of the Rukh around Aladdin-Kun. _It loved the shine and glittery color. It was a white firework. Yet this never disappears. He won't disappear. He's set off into life and rises and rises until he's at his greatest. Then he explodes and shines in the darkness, showing you a way out. Yet, he never disappears until the end. The firework holds your hand in this life for as long as possible. And as you reach out to touch that beauty it pulls you along. I wonder what it would be like... what?_

I touch my face to feel a salty liquid pouring down my face. Sea water? I asked myself. I then realized with widened eyes, "I'm crying?" I asked myself. I tried to stop myself by swelling tears in my eyes. Soon it was too much and I quickly wiped them off my face. Before I knew it I was whimpering. I sobbed in this cabin with people I didn't know at all. Yet, I was wailing. Was it sadness? Disappointment? No. It wasn't any of those emotions, "It's...joy?" I lowered my head in shame. I was crying, yet I was happy. Maybe I could finally have a friend that wouldn't die on me.

I was so happy. I held my hands together. Tears fell posthaste, and landed on my knuckled. It was as if I was praying to some God, if this world had on. I mumbled something under my breath. It was so absentminded that I completely forgot what the heck I said. I opened my eyes with a gasp for no apparent reason, except when I saw something in front of me. A golden, white butterfly. It looked up at me as it rested on my whitened knuckles, "I-I," I couldn't get anything out. Rukh came down here to comfort my sobbing figure.

I could sense kindness, worry, and pity. I separated my hands and it stood on my right hand, upon my index finger, "You are..." I smiled to myself. Knowing there was no need to say anything else. Today was a wonderful day. I was saved by someone who really cared for others. I couldn't help but feel the burning of my heart. It was grateful and so was I. Maybe Yunan-San and Foras weren't wrong at all. Depravity is filled with loneliness and fear. But with this one light in the palm of my hand leading the way, I get out of this agony one way or another.

"Ahmed, that's what I'll name you," I saw the butterfly nod a bit before setting flight through the blankets and onto the headboard. I uncovered myself to see the beautiful butterfly there, snuggling up to rest. My tears cease and I fell asleep with a smile that was ready for tomorrow. I'll be in that radiance one day.

* * *

 ** _July 1st, 1818 C.E,_**

 ** _A young girl from an unknown place was found in the middle of Mediterranean Sea while we were exporting goods from the Kou Empire to the Reim Empire. All we know about her is that she is not from an empire in the Seven Seas Alliance. She said her name was Badriyah. Also she has prove that she's a Metal Vessel User. Her past is dark, very dark. Her Rukh has fallen. Depravity has taken over that childlike girl. It's poetic in some twisted way. I'll help her. Badriyah will shine through that cursed maze she runs through. I swear. She will._**

 _ **-Aladdin**_


	3. Chapter 2: Unleash

_Hello! DISCLAIMER:_

 ** _I do_** ** _NOT_** ** _own any variation of Magi or Magi itself!_**

 _BTW, there's a bit of JuHaku in this chapter so a little bit of a tease for you JuHaku yaoi fangirls, but it's not all the much. But I'm still HakuMor all the way but Ohtaka-Senpai ended it with AliMor...*crying*_

 _Another BTW, I made Judar an asshole. Honestly, he really is._

 _Last BTW, this is way beyond due but imma rant about the Bleach last arc (Thanks a lot for these memories King Of Lightning) For those who are "waiting" for the nonexistent anime to come out, except for Retro Ryno version (You better subscribe to him if you want this to happen and support him on . And for you Retro Ryno if you are magically reading this, I beg of you! Can you correct all of Kubo's mistakes on this hell of trolling in this final arc. Goddamn, Ichigo's Bankai-crap can't say this until I announce spoilers.) just start reading if you don't like spoilers and Yhwach trolling, cause there's a bunch of Yhwach trolling in the final arc and a bit of Aizen trolling. Anyway, WHAT THE HELL KUBO! You kill that vice captain no one cared about, troll about his sudden bankai, have more trolling with Yhwach fucking KILLING_ **Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto** _! You know, the dude hotter than the_ **SUN** _! Then you're gonna give Yhwach a bunch of goddamn powers including the Soul King, Mimihagi, Yama-Jin's_ **BANKAI** _with a bunch of badass techniques, the OP power of the Almighty, and a bunch of more broken and badass techniques, along with the ability to break Ichigo's brand new_ _ **BANKAI**_ _a million different times! And guess the fuck what! Ichigo killed him with that same fucking_ _ **SHIKAI**_ _he got when Urahara trained him in the Substitute Arc and cut him the fuck in half! This is why you don't make villains so goddamn_ **BROKEN** __ _(*cough cough* Yhwach and Aizen *cough cough*) KUBO! And don't get me started on that Fairy Tail bullshit! Erza ain't no Kenpachi! Erza can't destroy a fucking METEOR AND KICK EILEEN'S ASS IN THE FUCKING PROCESS! ANYWAY ON WITH MAGI! WHO IS FUCKING PISS WITH THIS! THESE JAPANESE MANGA CREATORS NEED TO FUCKING REALIZE THAT PHYSICS ARE A THING AND LIMITS ARE A THING! WTF WAS THE EIGHT GATES IN NARUTO, IT REMINDS PEOPLE THAT THERE ARE LIMITS ON THE HUMAN BODY! THOUGH NARUTO EXCEEDS EVERYTHING! LET ME STOP RANTING. ON WITH MAGI, FOR REAL!_

 _Absolutely last BTW, Also here are the links to Retro Ryno cause I really want this to happen. I like to see Kenpachi break a meteor instead of Erza. Also King of Lightning's channel, there's no need because if you are an anime fan you know him and if you don't there's a website called YouTube with a bunch of anime reviewers. Also Retro Ryno's ._

 _ **Retro Ryno's Channel:**_ _user/OptimusPrimerzw_

 _ **Retro Ryno's :**_ _RetroRyno_

 _ **King of Lightning's Channel:**_ _user/KingOfLighting_

* * *

 ** _Badriyah_**

I opened my to see the bright light of the morning sun. I yawned a bit and sat up in the bed. From the look out of the small porthole window, it seemed to be eight o'clock, considering the time of year and where the sun is positioned. I yawned again and slid off the bed. That was no use since a few seconds after I stood up, I fell on the floor from fatigue. I almost fell asleep on the wooden, planked floor if a knock at the door didn't snap me out of it, "I'm awake!" I announced unnecessarily. I stood up as I shouted, but just held my head down and closed my eyes as if I was falling asleep.

"Badriyah-San," the voice sounded like a female's. I couldn't recognize her voice, but she sounded emotionless and cold blooded, but she's also had a hint of worry and kindness, "I'm Morgiana Saluja, King Alibaba's wife. I came here to call you for breakfast. Please get dress and meet us in the galley." she informed me. She must be that fanalis girl that was next to the king, but she seems a little young to be a queen, "I could lend you some clothes if you need to."

I jerked awake and walked towards the door and open the door to find the girl I envisioned. She was dressed in clothes that made her look barely like a queen. Her outfit was simple and at most, she seemed like a rich man's daughter that didn't like to show she had money. Though, she's still beautiful. White and a bit of gold is the best for her looks, "Queen Morgiana, I'm sorry I didn't open the door sooner. Also I could use a change of clothes. Honestly, this is the only outfit I own. I just wash it in the sea," I smiled at the queen.

Queen Morgiana smiled just a bit back at me and replied, "Don't worry, it's okay. I'm nothing special to respect. I'll get you a change of clothes. Though, they'll be a little flashy since I don't where my flashy outfits at all," Queen Morgiana was about to turn to her cabin that she shared with the king.

"Your Highness!" I called with surprise, "You are something special to respect. You were a princess and married to a kind king like King Alibaba of the successful kingdom of Balbadd. You're so lucky," I justified. Queen Morgiana narrowed her eyes and avoided eye contact with me, "Queen Morgiana?" I questioned her look.

Queen Morgiana shook her head. I was mildly confused by this, "No, I'm not a princess or a queen. I'm just fighting for the one I love the most. See, I grew up as a slave," my mouth hung open by this news, "I was saved from that horrible existence by Alibaba-Kun and Aladdin-Kun. I started traveling with the two of them and a lot of realization hung on all of us. I figured out Alibaba was a prince and Aladdin was a Magi. They both had something special to work towards. We met royalty, other Magi, and everything in between of monstrous and beautiful," a tear appeared at the edge of Queen Morgiana's right eye, "I just wanted to get stronger and didn't even think about the future or the people I love or that they loved me. I was just a third wheel on this amazing adventure they were having. I thought they hated me and I only realized I was in love with him when he was completely...gone from my life." Queen Morgiana shed another tear and stopped with her story all together.

I quickly walked towards her and embraced her in a consoling hug. She didn't respond and just looked at the floor still with the few tears on her face, "I'm sorry, I just kinda told you this without realizing it. I'm spilling my guts. You probably think of me as pathetic and weak," she apologized.

I shook my head and retorted, "No you're not at all! You're strong! Really strong! If I were you, I would have just took my own life because of my feeling of uselessness. Yet, you kept trying and you achieved your goal. You're standing by King Alibaba's side and even become a queen. A slave to a queen is something that seems impossible put you made the impossible possible. I aspire to be just like you." I tightened my embrace. Queen Morgiana tensed her muscles in response.

"How about you call me Badriyah and I'll call you Morgiana? No honorific except for Chan," Morgiana silently nodded. After a few seconds let go of our little friendly embrace. I looked at her façade. She seems happier than before a few minutes ago. She wore a halfass smile, but it was still true, "Sorry, you were off to do me a favor that wasn't even necessary and look at me holding you back."

Morgiana nodded and bowed her head a bit, "I'll be back, Badriyah-Sa~Chan," Morgiana's cheeky glowed a cute red from the nickname. I smiled at her and waved. We parted ways for now and I entered the room I was staying at. After a quick morning routine of ten minutes of paradise-Like serious paradise. You feel amazing after two weeks without having hot water to bath in. That see of salt was fricking torture when you took a bath in it.- A knock at my door was hold. I was in a towel, but I assumed it was Morgiana with the outfit she was letting me borrow.

Hahaha, the outfit was at the door, but not Morgiana, no it was Aladdin-Kun and Alibaba-Sama at the door. When I opened the door, I my eyes went white. I was in a towel that covered just the chest area, stomach, and barely my thigh with a twenty something year old and sixteen year old at my door, "A-Aladdin-Kun? A-Alibaba-Sama?" I muttered. My face turned bright red and so did theirs.

"Badriyah? Why are you..." Aladdin asked with nervousness as he pointed his finger at the towel, or my chest. Either one, I was going to kill him once I get this training thing over with.

I tried to control my anger that filled up inside me by clenching my fist and squinting my eyes, that was in vain, "Because, idiot! I was waiting for Morgiana to lend me some clothes and I just got out of the bath!" I yelled with embarrassment and a bit of rage. After snatching the clothing from Alibaba-Sama's hands, I shut the door in their face. Flustered, I paced to the bed and buried my head into the pillow.

Five minutes later, I left the cabin with my fluster façade wearing the dress Morgiana lent to me. The dress was beautiful. It was sky blue silk robes with a bit of black, purple, and white in it. Purple flowers stained the top half of the dress and the sleeves separated from it and the length exceeded my arms, leaving my shoulder exposed. At the end of the sleeves was a fine white lining. The skirt was separated with a black obi like sash around my waist. The silk shone blue and dark blue with a violet lining and under it was a white lining. In my hair, I wore a sky blue, white, and lavender chrysanthemum hair clip. To top it off, I wore my gold anklet and a matching one on my wrist. I wore my hair down just like yesterday, but more tamed.

I made my way to the galley of the boat. When I made it there, a whole breakfast for a horde of pigs awaited my arrival. The food was beautiful! It was a gift from God and I knew it had a holy taste! It was only Aladdin-Kun, Alibaba-Sama, Morgiana, and some other shady dude with the rest of the seats filled with crew. I gawked at the arrange of heavenly food that I could only dream of eating. A royal's life is frickin' awesome.

I took a seat between that shady dude I saw earlier and a crew member. The shady person was a man coated in black. His hair was as long as Aladdin-Kun's but more thick and was also in a long braid. He wore a crop top with gold lining and a black base color. He wore gold accessories on his neck and arms. He gave me a scary smirk, but I was just focused on the food, "You're gawking." the man said. I turned my head to look at him with a puzzled expression, "The name is Judar. I came here with the prince in the kitchen on some business." his eyes are playful and deadly red. He definitely had an evil persona, "Oh, you're fallen?" he asked with surprised look. I nodded hesitantly. "So am I!" he's proud of it somehow. I pondered on his weird personality, but ignored it and just introduced myself.

"I'm Badriyah," I held my hand out with a kind smile, but he just ignored me and looked forward, ending our conversation. _Rude much?_ I rolled my eyes and looked forward, really bothered by this bastard. Though, he does look good for some evil ass. I blushed at my ideas and went back to staring at heaven, but I was too pissed to smile.

A weird raven haired guy left the kitchen area of the galley, holding two trays of food and place them on the table. He filled the empty seat next to Judar. Once he sat down, everyone dug into the amazing breakfast I assumed he prepared. The man was about the same age as Alibaba-Sama. The thing that was off about him was the scar of the left side of his face and his dull icy blue while the other one adopted the same color, but was filled with life. He must be the prince in the kitchen Judar was talking about. Then my mind went wild. My face turned into a deep red thinking about what Judar meant when he said he's 'with the prince in the kitchen'.

 _Forbidden love? N-no if that was the truth than why would Judar tell me that? But he looks like the type to not care._ I contemplated on their relationship and my thoughts kept leading back to a lovers' relationship, "Hey, is something wrong?" Ass Judar asked. I became more agitated when he asked me that but I quickly shook my head, grabbed a muffin from the muffin tray and shoved it in my mouth whole, all in a stupid panic of course.

The mysterious man saw my stupid action and came to my aid as I was choking on the muffin, "Hey, don't do that!" I coughed hardly, trying to get the muffin from clogging my throat. He stood up from his seat and gave me a bottle of water. I chugged it down as he pat my back and seconds later I was okay. I took in deep breaths as if my life depends on it, "Don't eat so fast, okay?" he warned me. He went back to his seat next to Judar.

Judar started to laugh at my again near death experience, "Hahahaha! You also died by choking on a muffin! You're so stupid to shove that in your mouth!" he pointed his finger at me while chuckle brazenly. Veins popped out of my forehead. I don't care how sexy he is! He's gonna die sooner or later by my hand! I rolled up the light blue sleeves to Morgiana's dress.

The man rolled his eyes, "Settle down and eat, I don't want my cooking to go to waste." his pale eye looked at the both of us as if he's scolding us. He's intimidating. He sigh a bit, "Sorry, I'm tell you what to do and I don't even know your name. I'm Hakuryuu Ren. And you are..." he trailed of to get my name.

"Just Badriyah, I honestly don't know my last name. It's nice to meet you Hakuryuu-San," I smiled at him and looked back at the food and I took a few strips of bacon, a pancake and added a dash of syrup. I placed a piece of the pancake in my mouth and it melted instant. It was so light and fluffy. _Aww I knew this would be heaven_ , "You're such an awesome cook! You have to teach me how to cook! I can believe a prince made this!" I fangirled over his cuisine.

Hakuryuu-San chuckled at my reaction, "Well I am the former Emperor of Kou and now I'm just an adviser for the current Empress, Kougyoku Ren," huh?

"Wait, you're like what twenty one? And you've gone through controlling the Kou Empire and dethronement and you've even become an adviser for Empress Kougyoku?" I twitched my eye a little as he nodded, "What made you do all of that?" I muffled under my breath, not expecting an answer. I stuffed another piece of his Godly food in my mouth.

"It was only for sensely revenge." I stopped chewing for a second from not expecting his answer. _Revenge he said. Revenge? Why does that sound so familiar. Ahmed, you know that word don't you._ A butterfly came flying on shoulder, it was the same white butterfly that looks exactly like the Rukh. It still looked magically, just like last night.

"Oh, you're here again," I muttered. Hakuryuu and Judar Ass looked at me with baffled looks. I was talking to Rukh butterfly and it seemed weird to them. I looked at them with furrowed eyebrows, "Something wrong?" I asked.

Judar Ass answered first, "You do realize that you're talking to Rukh, right?" he asked, "You know, the white and gold bird things."

I shook my head, "It's a butterfly." I corrected.

"No it's a bird."

"No it's a butterfly. Look, it has butterfly wings like a fairy."

"Those are bird winds, there's only two of them, not four like a butterfly."

"I don't see any feather tail on it either."

"But the name mean the bird!"

"Well it's clearly mistaken."

"What do mean it's mistaken, just because it doesn't have tail doesn't not make it a bird!"

"Dumby, a bird needs it's wings and tail to fly, but it's flying perfectly."

"Well doesn't a butterfly need four wings to flight?!"

"Not necessarily. It's completely possible for a butterfly to fly on two wings. It just depends on the butterfly's sense of pain and how much of it the butterfly takes,"

"You made the mumbo jumbo up!"

"You have proof wise guy?!"

"Do you have proof, idiot girl?!"

We both glared at each other before we both call, "Hakuryuu(-San)!" he seemed startled when we called him. He turned around immediately, a little too fast, and twitched. Though we didn't care, "Tell this idiot whore/Ass Judar, that the Rukh are birds/butterflies!" we both demanded.

Sweat beaded down his face, probably asking himself how he got in this situation. After which, trying a bit to think about it, "Well, I thought the Rukh look more like butterflies than birds, but the name means the bird, so that means society accepted it as a bird. I just go with society." sweat was still beading down his face. I wondered what he was so scared off.

"Wait who are you calling an idiot whore!" I yelled at Judar, not really wanting to yell at Hakuryuu since he answered the question so nicely.

Judar scoff at me, "Clearly you, idiot whore! You were so dumb that you didn't even know that the Rukh were birds!" he snickered loudly. I rolled my eyes and was getting ready to bitch slap him, "Wait, who are you calling Ass Judar!"

I had a perfect plan to beat him at his own game, "Clearly you, Ass Judar. You're goddamn name is in the insult so you should've realized it sooner or later. Goddamn you are you that stupid! Ass Judar!"

Before things could get any uglier, Hakuryuu-San broke up the fight and forced us to not talk to each. Like literally. He tied up with plants and kept our heads forward. How the hell did he do that anyway?

"Stupid bitch."

"Asshole"

"Dumbass"

"Bastard!"

"Whorey wit-!" he cut his retort short from the tightening of the plants that we both felt. Damn, Hakuryuu-San is one dictator. I'm glad I wasn't in the Kou Empire when he was the ruler. When the breakfast was over, the branches unraveled around us. Judar Ass and I both let out a sigh of relief. I swear that crap was suffocating me! Both Ass Judar and mine eyes met and turned around in disgust of each other.

Hakuryuu-San walked away from the two of us leaving me and him in the room alone, since Aladdin-Kun and the others left. This has to be the worst idea anyone had in the history of time. _There is no frickin' way an ass like him can ever, and I mean ever, could be as much as an evil bitchy bastard! What the hell am I saying! All I know is I fucking hate that guy!_

I walked out the room immediately after finishing my mental rant. I mumbled profanity and insults about the raven under my breath and before I knew it, I was on the deck of the ship. I was snapped out of my rage from the sunlight that shone on my face. I walked up the stairs wondering how I got there. At the top, I found Aladdin-Kun waving to a walking Morgiana.

He looked at me as I stepped on the deck, "Oh, Badriyah. How are you?" he asked politely with that fake smile I saw yesterday. I sighed at him and decided to not address it to him.

I clenched my fist adopting my rage back as I thought about that stupid dumbass Ass Judar, "I'm frickin' anger. That black haired bastard is so rude! How the hell can Hakuryuu-San put up with that...that...asshole!" I struggled for a word to describe him and even asshole didn't describe him in his fullest.

Aladdin scratched the nape of his neck with nervousness, "It seems you met Hakuryuu and Judar. Judar can be rude sometimes and arrogant and just about every bad trait you can think of but he can be helpful sometimes. Hakuryuu is kinda the complete opposite. He's helpful, respectful, and kind. Though you shouldn't mess with him sometimes." Aladdin tried to explain.

I was instantly interested in pair, "So their not in a secret relationship?"

"Huh?"

"You know like...yaoi. I think that's what the adults called it," I remembered see two guy in love and they were seen as a yaoi couple by the village.

Aladdin immediately shook his head, "No never, I don't think...well at least I don't think Hakuryuu swings that way. He had a crush on Morgiana for a couple of years but his dreams were crushed after Alibaba purposed to her," Aladdin waved his hand in front of his face with a red and sweaty face, probably just at the thought.

"Well, he could be desperate for something and just went with Ass Judar," I teased Aladdin. His face was priceless as his eyes whitened with shock and whole body turned a crimson red, "You don't know what they're doing behind your back. Again it could be secret relationship," I winked with a finger on my lips. He grew another color of red and even a little blood ran down his nose. I decided to break the joke but teasing him more by saying, "Though it could be as innocent as friendship. It's my ideas and I don't know them."

Aladdin is hopeless. I realized this when he fell to the ground in great relief. I let out a huff with disbelief at his innocence. I thought someone his age would of had his cherry popped by now. But Aladdin is Aladdin and he's great the way he is, "So what is their relationship, really?" I asked in a serious tone.

Aladdin regained his composure as the 'adult' magi that is well respected but lost a bit of mines, "They are just a Magi and a Metal Vessel. Judar is the Magi and Hakuryuu is the Metal Vessel."

My eyebrows furrowed with confusion, "You mean Judar, as in the asshole in black? He's a Magi? And Hakuryuu is his King's Candidate thingy? They are so unalike!" I tried to wrap my head around this and how the hell they were attracted to each other. "Hakuryuu's so kind and Judar's so...Judar?"

Aladdin nodded, "Initially, Hakuryuu was my king's candidate, but it seems that he preferred Judar's help since I refused to help him take over his country," my mind went south. Why would he want to take... Not even that question could explain my confusion, "Long story short, he won the war with the help of Judar, stepped down from the throne two years later since the Seven Sea Alliance inferred in with their affairs so much and he couldn't help his people. We went into hiding for a bit from..." Aladdin trailed off, "Let's just say it's a really confusing and really long story that will take too much time to explain. It would just go over your head anyway. It would if I didn't live it." he chuckled a bit

"It already went over my head." I replied with an extremely lost look. He laughed at my look in a playful way. I pouted a bit and let it go, "So what are you doing Aladdin-Kun. I would like to help you if I can," I smiled at him.

Aladdin bit the inside of his cheek a bit and looked the other way, "Umm...really, since I'm with the Alibaba-Kun and Mor-San, I really don't help with anything either. The crew doesn't let royals, or guest of them help with anything. Sometimes it gets annoying on how they wait on you hand and foot," Aladdin joked around.  
I giggled with him, "It does seem annoying. Especially since you seem so capable," I replied. Aladdin-Kun was so much more taller than me that I to look up just to a full view of his face. Does that mean I'm super short since most people on this boat has to look down at him to get a full view. Oh a girl can dream.

"You look amazing," he caught me out of thoughts of my eternal shortness. Did he compliment me? "That suits you really well, you know you could even become a supermodel." my face went red seconds later and my eyes went white.

I stuttered a bit, "T-thank you, but I cou-could never become such a thing. I-I 'm not that pretty at all. I'm not like Morgiana. She's really pretty and she's even got strength behind it! She's amazing! And I'm just...me," I disagreed with disappointment, "I can't pull off a dress like this at all. Just look how ordinary I look and look at this dress. I'm nothing close to being a beauty, even less, a supermodel."

Aladdin placed his hand upon my shoulder in a console action, "Badriyah, the more you put yourself down, the deeper in depravity you'll be," he had a small nostalgic smile that gave me so much grief for some reason. That smile reminded me of someone who had the same expression. My name reminds me so much of it. That smile lasted only for a second. And he showed me that fake smile, "I know, how about we start your training. I'll need Alibaba or Hakuryuu's help but we can start if you want."

I ignored my reminiscences and answered Aladdin with eagerness, "Of course Aladdin-Kun! Let's start right this second!" I pulled out my knuckle knife from some compartment in the dress I was wearing. Aladdin was startled by this determination and pulling out my weapon, but he kept that fake smile.

"O-okay, just let me find Alibaba and Hakuryuu," Aladdin was about to walk around the ship to find the two, but they came bursting out of thin air.

"We're right here," said the two in sync.

I quickly walked to the two with stars in my eyes, "Alibaba-Sama, Hakuryuu-San, you will teach how to use my Metal Vessel, right?" both of them seemed on edge about my request and they looked at Aladdin and back at me.

Alibaba-Sama sighed, "Looks like I'm going to have to teach you. I'm probably the best person for the job on this boat anyway," Alibaba bragged with confidence. This made Hakuryuu-San roll his eyes and mumbled an insult under his breath, "What?"

"Says the guy who took two years to achieve a Full-Body Djinn Equip," Hakuryuu-San mumbled a bit louder. Two years just dropped my big smile into a frown. That was way too long.

A vein popped out of Alibaba-Sama's forehead, "And how long did it take you?" he taunted Hakuryuu-San. But he countered with a look of confidence.

Hakuryuu-San's face turned into a troll face as he over confidently said, "Two months." Alibaba-Sama's jaw dropped and eyes whitened. He dropped to the ground with despair and shattered confidence. He lost all his bragging rights.

"Hakuryuu-Sama, please teach me!" I begged at his knees. I knew Aladdin-Kun's face was reflected the word seriously. I just teased that he could be gay and yet I'm asking him to train me. Why do I think this is ironic?

Hakuryuu didn't notice me and Aladdin's understanding of this situation of irony and just had a huge confidence boost, "You don't have to beg me. I would have trained you even if you ask me normally. So stand up," He descended to his knees to match my current height on my knees and offered me his hands to help me stand up straight. A blush of embarrassment and guilt painted my face as I accepted and stood up while holding his hand. I backed away a step to give both of us room, "Let me fetch my Metal Vessel and we can get started." he walked away calmly with Alibaba trailing behind him with tiny tears and a shattered pride.

Once he was out of earshot, I spoke, "I feel really bad now." I looked down, "I was just a joke though..."

Aladdin walked closer to me with an look of amusement and disbelief, "That was pretty dirty of you. Even if it was to tease me," he tone was playful. I made a pout face which made him laugh a bit. My face expressed a silent, 'I know', "Aww, you look adorable," he poked at my face a bit. I turned red instantly and almost lost my breath. I started to bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself in reality, "C'mon Badriyah. Aren't you supposed to be cheery. You just look like a toddler." he kept poking at my inflated cheeks more.

"Aladdin-Kun..." I muted, biting the other side of my cheek. He started to chuckle more, "What's so funny? You teasing me like that?" I asked with bitterness. He wiped a tear of joy from his eye.

He placed his hands on his knees and gathered himself but with somewhat of a true smile on his face, "I never knew you could be that cute. I was just getting revenge for putting those images in my head," he justified himself. It still annoyed me because he keeps calling me cute. I just ignored it for now since I heard Hakuryuu's footsteps from below the deck and soon saw his figure walking up the stairs.

"Okay, I have it," in his hand, he held a red spear with a black sash tied at the hilt of the smaller blade and the pole that connected itself to it, "This is my Metal Vessel. It's inside the blade of my spear. His name is Zagan," as soon as he announced his Djinn's name, an eight pointed star shone on the blade and at that moment the same star shone on my knuckle knife. I gripped it as a reaction, "He is a life type Metal Vessel, which means he deals more with life energy such as plants and a little with animals and humans. We need to find out what type of weapon it is." he walked pass me and Aladdin, "Let's go to the battle and training area of the ship," he suggested and I nodded following after him.

I waved at Aladdin-Kun and bid him farewell for a little while by saying, "Bye, Aladdin-Kun I'll meet you later. I'll tell you about my awesome powers," I giggled. I turned around to see Hakuryuu not there, "Wait, Hakuryuu-Sensei!" I said petulantly and walked quickly to catch up with him.

Once in sight, I see Hakuryuu at an area where a huge white box was with a line in the middle and a bunch of other lines. The two halfs of the square were symmetrical, "This is where we practice with our weapons. The captain restricted fighting to this area because everything would be destroy if we could fight wherever we wanted," he explained while lifting up an arm made of...wood? _How did I miss that?_

I nodded, ignoring his wooden arm for the time being, "Anyway, let's find out what type of element your Metal Vessel wields. I want you to focus your Magoi on this tree here." I was about to point out there was no tree, but he tapped his foot twice, making a great oak appear in a matter of seconds, "I want this whole thing destroyed." he demanded with strictness. Again, really glad I wasn't in the Kou Empire when he was Emperor.

I clenched the knife in my right hand. Then I hold it in front of me with my other hand placed on the handle of the blade, too. After focusing for a few minutes and gripping the knuckle knife until my knuckles turned pure white, I tried releasing the energy which I assume was Magoi onto the tree. With agility, I pounced on the oak, but I only left a slice in the tree a bit deeper than a regular knife's capabilities, "Damn, this is harder than I thought." I subdue my comment, but Hakuryuu heard it loud and clear.

He advised, "Try communicating with your Djinn and they'll most likely give you a hint to your power. In battle, communication is important, especially if you're inexperienced," I shook my head and jumped back from the tree to my original position.

 _Foras-San, are there?_ I mentally asked. I had not response. Usually my communication comes when she wants to, but since I want to talk with her, this will that some determination. I need more Magoi. I started to burn through a bit more Magoi, _Foras-San, I need to talk to you._ I want you to come out. I still had no response.

I grit my teeth, burning through more Magoi than before, "Badriyah-San, you must be more assertive. Tell the Djinn you are it's master and they're are you pawns," Hakuryuu commanded.

Be more assertive. I took a deep breath. I clenched my knuckles together tighter and they started to bleed. I put more force into the blade. "Foras, I command you to answer me now!" I yelled aloud. As soon as I did, the deck of the ship started to shift. I didn't let that stop my concentration. The wood started to pulled out of the floor magically. Some of the wood started to fly in the air. I felt like I was being depleted and couldn't keep it up after ten seconds. I stopped my thoughts and collapsed to the ground along with the wood around me. I opened my eyes with deep breaths.

I looked at Hakuryuu who seemed surprised, no, more like extremely shocked. The oak tree wasn't destroyed, it stood perfect tall with a shallow scar I put in it before, "B-Badriyah-San, you...what..." Hakuryuu was lost for words. I confused why and waited for him to continue but he didn't

"H-Hakuryuu-Sensei? What...is it?" I asked with much curiosity, but took a deep breath in between the question. I looked around me to see the wood that flew up in the air seem like it came back to life. It was beautiful original oak color. Also small leaves and flowers started to sprout of the wood. Though, upon closer inspection, the flowers and leaves represented limbs. There were also eyelids carved into the wood, too.

"What the hell?"

* * *

 ** _July 1st, 1818 C.E,_**

 ** _A young girl from an unknown place was found in the middle of Mediterranean Sea while we were exporting goods from the Kou Empire to the Reim Empire. All we know about her is that she is not from an empire in the Seven Seas Alliance. She said her name was Badriyah. Also she has prove that she's a Metal Vessel User. Her past is dark, very dark. Her Rukh has fallen. Depravity has taken over that childlike girl. It's poetic in some twisted way. I'll help her. Badriyah will shine through that cursed maze she runs through. I swear. She will._**

 ** _July 2nd, 1818 C.E_**

 ** _Badriyah is extraordinary. She has been sent into depravity, yet she can express emotions like a normal human being. Her skills are underdeveloped but something tells me she will be a force to be reckoned with. More of a reason to turn her Rukh white, I guess. I wonder what her powers are._**

- ** _Aladdin_**


	4. Announcement: My Schedule til June

Hello this is just a schedule for me to follow and you to know. I'll try really hard to follow this and update on time but I make no promises. Also, I won't be updating until the 26th because I want to write a few chapter for each story so I'll be able to publish chapters even when I have writer's block.

Week one (February 26th, 2017 - March 4th, 2017):publish of new fanfic called Another Crime and Daw

Week 2: That Smile Hurts and Forgive My Lies

Week 3: Another Crime and Daw

Week 4: That Smile Hurts and Forgive My Lies

You get the rest.

April: Most likely will not be updating because of state testing and exams. (And Attack on Titan season 2 ;) ) Also I might have surgery in April.

Beginning of June(Probably After Forgive My Lies end if I stick to the schedule. I'm only making it twelve or thirteen chapters.): Start rewriting and updating ICE.

I changed Forgive My Lies with Another Crime because this week (first week) I've been having problems with my leg blah blah blah and I didn't have the time to finish writing the chapter for Forgive My Lies.

This is what I plan for now. I'll update this schedule when I have a change of plans.


	5. Chapter 3: His Allure

_Heyy! DISCLAIMER:_

 ** _I do_** ** _NOT_** ** _own Magi or any variation of it._**

 _BTW, I was watching Magi: The Kingdom of Magic on Netflix and I was wondering why is Reim spelled as Leam? Is it Reim? Or is it Leam? Someone tell me because I'm really confused. Though when I read fanfics of it, Reim was spelled as Reim._

 _Another BTW, is Judar's name actually Judal? I've been reading fanfics that has Judal and hearing it in manga reviews. Is it an incorrect translation? But these names are inspired by Arab culture so there shouldn't be a mistranslation. But L isn't in the Japanese language so maybe it is. Like Lucy is pronounced Rushi. Okay it's Judal for now on! But it feels wrong since I live on dubs._

* * *

"Is... Is this...life?" I asked myself. I slid away from the wooden dead dolls of wood, "I-I'm a..." I shuddered at this power. _Foras, what the hell is this?_ I yelled in my mind. Foras didn't answer. _Could she have taught me how to use this power and Hakuryuu wouldn't be here in the first place? Damnit!_

"Badriyah-San, you do know what this power is right?" Hakuryuu-Sensei asked. I shook my head with a distress, "It's the power to give life, to inanimate objects I presume," he stared at the monsters I brought back from the dead and put a hand to his chin. I lowered my head in shame at this power. I'm messing with life itself and it's playing God I know it.

I grit my teeth to control my anger at myself for generating such a thing, "I a wretched witch for doing this..." I cracked with ignominy, "I'm already hated for the way I look and how weird to the eye, but I'm also cursed with the power of a monster. There's no need to continue living like I'm human anymore," I cried silently with gasp and hiccups. I let out a small wail and put my hands to my eyes to stop my tears.

Hakuryuu's attention was redirected to me. He had a confused, yet agonizing express. I felt like he sympathized with me on some low degree, "What makes you think you're not human?" he asked with sternness. Looked back at him and that look of empathy was gone and he possessed the look of a father scolding a child. I wiped away the tears for the tenth time and was about to answer him, but I was cut short, "You're a fool if you think so. I see a girl with emotions and that's all you need to be human. Doesn't matter if you're fallen or not, broken or not, or even you or someone else. You have no reason to even say-"

"What the hell do you know!?" I yelled, halting his scold, "Do you know my past? My demons? My hell? Those people in that village didn't give a damn! They raped me! Abused me! Also cannibalize me! And cannibalized my family! You have no right to criticize me about what to say about myself," I retorted with anger. This rage kept building up inside me and it kept burning and burning. This fire caused more tears to touch torn wooden planks of the ship.

Hakuryuu looked at me with no remorse. He even hardened his facial features to say his strength. More rage charred my heart and even more droplets of salt and misery shed, "What the hell do I know? I know a lot. I told you. I was an Emperor once, even if it was for a little while. I should know a thing or two," he scolded, "I hated my mother. She was the reason for this," Hakuryuu pointed to the scars on his left eye, "And I killed her. A sense of satisfaction ran through every vein. Though I wanted more and even ended up killing Alibaba. You think what you went through was so hard? Think about what the world is going through." he was still scolding me like I was a child and his pain is worse than mines.

I grabbed the ragged edges of the broken wood. Splinters covered my hands and part of my arms but I couldn't feel it, "So what if you hated your damn mother! At least you knew her. Was you sent away to an island that doesn't want you. Stupid prince, you'd never know what a goddamn commoner's going through because half the time you don't care! And just when you get the tiniest bit of hope that there's something better at the end of this agonizing "rainbow", it's gone before your eyes, have you been through that?!" Why does this hurt so much? "I guess not since you're worried about your mommy problems your whole damn life!"

The same amount of rage on my face was expressed on his, though I could tell only for a moment. He started to walk towards me with his bangs covering his eyes in a menacing way. When he finally stopped in front of me, he lifted me by my top to his height and right in front of his face, "Who are you to judge my ideals?" both his eyes looked cold and pained, just like mines right now. I wanted to slap him so badly, "I know your past is more traumatic than mines. And I don't know exactly what citizens are going through, _but I do care_." Hakuryuu put so much emotion on that last phrase it was breathtaking, "I know depravity is unpleasant and even painful. That's why I want to stop anyone who's going through it to be stopped. You can't think of yourself like that at all. If you do, that's just going to contribute to your misery. So stop! You're just as normal as anyone of us on this ship. No one lives a pampered life. Most of my siblings and cousins are either scarred or dead." he was rough with me and threw me on the floor. For some stupid reason, I wasn't angry at all. I took it as a some twisted sign of respect or kindness. I'm weird for thinking so.

I stood up and wiped away my tears completely with little evidence I've even cried. A slight smile crept unknowingly unto my façade, "Sorry, I jumped to conclusion. I shouldn't have yelled at you," I lowered my head with remorse and regret, "Please accept my sincerest apologies," I expected some kind of impact on myself like a slap or punch. Instead of that impact, I felt a hand softly pat my head. I looked up with confusion and disbelief, "What?"

He looked at me with a confused but playful face, "What? Did you think I was some senseless brute?" he asked, closing his eyes to give me a bright smile. I hummed with anticipation as a way to mock his kind nature. He dropped his kind face for a shocked and somewhat hurt look, "I give you that impression?" his confusion was amusing and it took all I had to not burst out laughing.

Before I did break my cover, "I'm just teasing," I waved my hand nonchalantly. I expressed all my laughter in a smile, "You're too nice to even give anyone that impression. You're like...a big brother," a guilty look appeared on my face yet again, "But it was still out of my place to yell like that. I should have realized that everyone's life isn't perfect." my eyelids lower more, "I was just scared of myself." I trembled a bit.

His became a bit more stern, "No, I shouldn't have scolded you like that, but anyway," he crossed his arms like a dictator, "Destroy the trees," suddenly more huge oak sprung from the oak boat just like the first one. Ten trees stood proudly before me. I gulped and gripped my knife as Hakuryuu backed out of the way.

I focused my Magoi and coated myself in it. Water, Air, and parts of the boats was attracted to me. Without thinking and just burning Magoi, creatures were made out of the tree elements. Artificial birds as pure and clear as air circled around me. Small wooden dolls like before were standing at my feet. Shuriken made out of water was conjured in my hands, taking the appearance of starfish.

 _I give them knowledge, emotions, virtues, and power._ I chanted that line in my head again and again and again. _This is the only way I could destroy even one of those trees. They compared to fourteen story buildings and as thick as a house. His power is awesome and yet there are others that he couldn't compare to. If I want to destroy others more powerful, I must get past this level of difficulty. I'll burn my Magoi until I pass out!_

"Okay then," I was unsure if I used enough Magoi to fuel their knowledge, emotions, and other human traits. At the very least, they should have their intelligence developed it a toddler or infant's mind. I released knife from my hands and caught it with my index finger, spinning it around a few times before stiffening the blade towards the tree with the same finger, "I command you. Use the Magoi I lend you and destroy those trees."

The small creatures moved forward with no other sound other than the sound of running and slicing. The shuriken repelled itself from my hand and spun uncontrollably in the air. The shuriken enlarge, almost slicing the one of the trees before retreating back into the sea. The birds of air finished the job of water shuriken by slice through the tree and having the top almost destroy the main deck, but fell into the sea. The miniature wooden dolls combined together to have an attack piecing half of the tree already damaged.

I collapsed to the ground with pure exhaustion and lack of Magoi, "Not...even one," I huffed and puff with a desperation for air and one of my eyes closed from depletion. My voice was completely hoarse and I couldn't continue on, "Why...am I...so weak?" I asked myself, looking silently and distraughtly within my being.

The trees were let down into the wood and the deck was repaired to what it looked like originally. Hakuryuu walk towards me and held his hand out to me. I reached for his hand and soon grasped it. He pulled me to his shoulders and I was forced to lean on shoulder, "You should rest, you used too much Magoi," he suggested, "I'll bring you to your barracks. Could you tell which room it is?"

I coughed a bit, "A-7, It's the...fourth room on...right when you reach...below the deck..." I relaxed on his shoulder as he walked me to my room.

"You were impressive summoning all those dolls, it felt like they had real life," he complimented, "You even had the ability to control elements other than earth. I'll make you into a more than exceptional Metal Vessel User."

I smiled a bit at his kindness, "Thanks, but I can't use the Metal Vessel until I have full control of it. I think I'll find a sensei in swordplay." I thought outloud. I regain a bit of my energy and was starting to walk on my own with Hakuryuu as support.

Hakuryuu chuckled a bit, "You'd want Alibaba for that. He's the best swordsman in Balbadd and probably still be considered the best in places like Kou and even Reim. He went through training at the Gladiator School in Reim and was personally trained by the best swordsman in Sindria. He honed his skill separately and rose to his current level. He's amazing, much better than me," I was interested by his latest words. He completely contradicted his actions towards Alibaba earlier.

He's jealous of Alibaba-Sama. It was clear and bright as day. His voice expressed hidden greed and despair, yet admiration. _What was so amazing about him? How much of a hero is he? For Morgiana to be that deeply in love with him. For Aladdin-Kun to have such faith in him. For Hakuryuu-Sensei to be this envious of him. Who is Alibaba, King of Balbadd?_

Later that day, after having some rest, it was about one or two o'clock, depending on how the sun is positioned. I exited my room, restoring all my Magoi. I stretched arm as I heard a small crack and stretch the other. I walked upon the deck to find Aladdin on the rim of the boat. Over the horizon, behind the Magi, there was city.

"Aladdin-Kun!" I called his name as I walked to his side to look at the port that was barely visible to us. Aladdin-Kun turned his head to look over his shoulders and I met his dark blue gaze. His eyes made my heart beat faster for a second, but just as quick as it came, it left. What was that? I internally asked myself, raising my hands to my chest. I couldn't describe the feeling I just had. It was like...being punge to ground from a hundred feet or so. It was weird and stupid, "What port is that?" I asked, as if that feeling never happened.

He wore that fake smile again, that could seduce any weak-willed female walking from the other direction. Though this time, a little genuinity was added to that smile as it was only for my eyes alone, "How about we go and see?" the question was rhetorical, but it striked excitement in my veins.

"Ah, A-Aladdin-Kun, what do you mean?" I asked hesitantly, debating whether to argue or just go along with him.

Instead of an answer, I received a tug on my wrist, pulling me off the side of boat, being plummeted to the sea. I screamed loudly from the zero gravity feeling I had in my chest. It was a terrifying rush. It stopped three seconds later. I was expecting to be in the bottom of the ocean, but instead I fell on a soft blanket like structure.

I opened my eyes to see in fact I was on a blanket, actually a flying carpet, and Aladdin's smiling face in front of me with the seemingly small port town in behind him, "C'mon don't be scared, you're fine," Aladdin grasped my hand in a heartfelt, comforting way. My face started to soften and I relaxed a bit, though my heart was still beating fast with fear.

I gulped and looked under the carpet to see nothing but the deep blue. I gulped harder. Aladdin pulled my hand to sit me up straight and look him directly in the eye, "Don't look down, just look at me," his voice was so innocent, yet alluring. My eyes widen for no reason at all, but he took the last breath of sanity I had. I stopped shaking and my heart slowed a little.

With a calm look, I demanded him, "Just please, don't let go of me. I don't like heights, at all." my voice was uncertain, but my sincere façade told myself I wasn't afraid. I didn't even need that reassurance, Aladdin's smile was enough. I blinked my eyes once and when I opened my eyelids, I saw Ahmed. Again I blink, and there was Aladdin.

Ahmed, you're spirit lives on in Aladdin, doesn't it? "I won't, you can count on me," and that's when the carpet went off flying. The feeling was amazing. Flying in the air seems impossible, yet I'm somewhat doing it. It was terrifying and exhilarating all in once. I latched onto Aladdin in fear that the wind would just blow me off. The wind and my racing heart. It was amazing, "Badriyah, you're okay. You won't fall just look up."

I my squinted eyes slowly reluctantly opened. Just a peak at the scene wasn't enough. That sight was seducing, alluring, drawing, fascinating me into that scenery. The look was so dashing that it was tearing me up from the inside out. Yes I was frightened, but I was... I was...enchanted. And then I looked to see Aladdin's face. Just to know if he had the same sensation I had. But no, he was looking at my face with that same goddam fake smile. I was confused. I was really confused. But I accepted it. I sat up straight, but didn't let go of Aladdin. He was suppose to be my guide on this journey and I'll let him lead the way. _I'll be by his side..._

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I pushed myself away from Aladdin roughly. So hard that I ended up falling off the flying carpet. My heart started racing again. I was frightened and scared, there was no beauty to this scene at all. Just the sky blues' mocking me, tormenting me. I needed to live.

I reached for my knife I had in the compartments of dress. I took it out in front of me. I focused all my Magoi in the blade as quickly as possible. Tears sprung from my eyes in desperation. Black Rukh surrounded me, engulfing my body in a sphere. It wasn't enough at all. No not at all. Instead my blade broke in have, the sharper edge of my knife falling into the ocean. _It's hopeless._

Just as I was accepting after all this time almost being killed by the ocean. Having other save me countless times, I was finally going to die. Damn the sea.

I completely forgot about Aladdin and his flying carpet. I was relieved when I felt his arms caress me. From that touch of his, my fear was blown out of my soul. _I forgot. I forgot what happened last time I leaned on other people. I have to fend for myself. But... I just want to enjoy this moment... Ahmed can you hear me! I haven't forgotten about you!_

"Aladdin-Kun, I-I..." why him. Why must it be him I entrust my deepest feelings to. I just want to kill and kill and kill what this live has left for me. Yet, Aladdin keeps me held down to Earth. He keeps me sane. Why? I don't know why, "I don't want you to-"

 _C'mon don't be scared._

 _Just look at me._

 _You won't fall just look up._

"-I don't want you to comfort me anymore! If you do..." I was spouting off nonsense again, "Dammit!" I shouted, not knowing what I was trying to say, forgetting a second later. No one's on my side. Foras is gone. Aladdin is too much of a risk. Morgiana doesn't know anything about this. Hakuryuu wouldn't want to hear any of my problems.

Aladdin dropped his fake smile and adopted his pitiful and serious façade. I hated it.

 _ **July 1st, 1818 C.E,**_

 ** _A young girl from an unknown place was found in the middle of Mediterranean Sea while we were exporting goods from the Kou Empire to the Reim Empire. All we know about her is that she is not from an empire in the Seven Seas Alliance. She said her name was Badriyah. Also she has prove that she's a Metal Vessel User. Her past is dark, very dark. Her Rukh has fallen. Depravity has taken over that childlike girl. It's poetic in some twisted way. I'll help her. Badriyah will shine through that cursed maze she runs through. I swear. She will._**

 ** _July 2nd, 1818 C.E_**

 ** _Badriyah is extraordinary. She has been sent into depravity, yet she can express emotions like a normal human being. Her skills are underdeveloped but something tells me she will be a force to be reckoned with. More of a reason to turn her Rukh white, I guess. Her power is to give artificial life to any element. Yet today, after she restored her Magoi, I was planning to take Badriyah to get a sneak peak at Reim, but instead she couldn't get close to me. She's in too deep._** ** _I think I have to_**

- ** _Aladdin_**


	6. Chapter 4: Fraudulent Girl

_Yo. DISCLAIMER:_

 ** _I do NOT own Magi or anything under that same name!_**

 _BTW, Judal! Judal! Judal! Still getting used to that! But really, I'm probably going to use Judal for more comedic scenes or badass scenes. Anything else, I'll lose more respect for him. Dammit, I cringe every time I think of when Judal was crying. I mean, I know it's just for a backstory, but still. Reveal it without having Judal crying._

 _Another BTW , this is starting to turn into a harem..._

 _Last BTW, Dammit this isn't fair! I'm putting all this effort in making these chapters long and barely no one is reading it. I guess that's what I get for writing a Magi fanfic. So if you're enjoying this, then please promote my story if you can. If I don't get at least 200+ views not another chapter, okay! Right now there is about 100 views._

 _Final BTW, Okay! I'm home permanently! But...sigh... I'm on spring break and right after I have...exams. Yay. Not. I just decided to post this_ _because I was almost done with this chapter anyway. At least these Boku no Academia and Attack on Titan Season 2, right. Except I'll barely be able to watch them! Damn! *crying* Well enjoy..._

 _Absolutely Final, I swear, BTW, Okay i just realized this like a minute ago, but I kinda used an scrapped draft of the scene where Judal calms down Badriyah. I didn't like that scene so I rewrote it, but I posted the wrong doc thing. Damn Google Docs_

* * *

 _ **Aladdin**_

"Aladdin!" called the voice of Alibaba-Kun. I shot my head to the door in alarm and looked down at the notes about depravity, himself, and a journal of Badriyah's progress. I hid the piece of paper under other trivial things such as diaries and journals. I then stood up and answered the door, finding, as I expected, Alibaba. He had a look that said he was excited, yet exhausted all at the same time, "We've reached Reim."

Ignoring what Alibaba said at the moment, I glanced back at the small desk in my room. Somehow, I realized the journal of Badriyah's progress was shoved to the ground when I stood up. _Damn..._ , "Hey Aladdin, are you listening?" I looked back at Alibaba with a sort of puzzled look. I assumed he was going on a long rant about something or other.

"Uhh, yea sure," I lied through my teeth and put on an insincere smile just to satisfy him, "I'll come once I've gotten dress. Just meet me on the deck," I shooed him off and once he was out of sight, I close my door and headed straight to pick up the tacky journal. It was open to one of the first pages, the page I was writing in the night before. What was written in it was:

 _July 2nd, 1818 C.E,_

 _Badriyah is extraordinary. She has been sent into depravity, yet she can express emotions like a normal human being. Her skills are underdeveloped but something tells me she will be a force to be reckoned with. More of a reason to turn her Rukh white, I guess. Her power is to give artificial life to any element. Yet today, after she restored her Magoi, I was planning to take Badriyah to get a sneak peak at Reim, but instead she couldn't get close to me. She needs to trust me in order for me to help her. The only way to mend her Rukh is to give her hope, hope for the future and carry on. But still I can't just tell her to get over an atrocities she suffered._

I sighed at the entry. _How can I get this girl to trust me?_ I asked myself. After being in thought for god knows how long, I heard a knock at my door. The knock made me lose my train of thought and blank out on whatever I was thinking. Stupid brain farts. I sighed as I stood up straight and walked to the door yet again.

I was expecting Alibaba to come and rush me again, but instead there was Badriyah. The redhead was flustered and her eyes showed uncertainty. A mental question mark appeared over my head. She swept her side bangs behind her ear as she spoke, "Umm, A-Aladdin-Kun," her voice was barely above a whisper, "I-I w-wanted~ to, umm, to ap~" she stopped completely and took a deep breath. She was about to say something else, but was cut off by my giggles under my breath, "W-what's so funny?"

I adopted a sincere smile, "Nothing really. Except, you want to apologize to me when I should be apologizing to you. Because of my reckless actions, Foras was broken. I'm sorry for that," Badriyah's flushed face became more calm, but soon worry sneaked upon her.

Badriyah responded, "Is…. Is Foras-San going to be okay?" She took out a piece of the blade that held Foras and place it sideways in her hands, "I've been calling and yelling for Foras-San to talk to me or lend me her power, but….it's useless," Badriyah's voice started to crack and a few tears ran down her face.

I dropped my smile and looked at the blade, "I remember this happening to Alibaba-Kun once. But somehow he fixed it," Badriyah suddenly looked up to me with hopeful eyes.

"So there's a way to fix Foras-San!?" she quickly asked. I nodded, but skeptically, "That's a relief! Foras-San has always been there for me even when I was acting like an idiot. She's my best friend and I don't want to lose her." a few more tears fell upon the blade, but there was a smile on her face. Without her noticing, only one white Rukh floated out of her. I blinked twice, wondering if I was going crazy, but after the second blink, it was gone.

I hummed with confusion, "Badriyah." I called her.

Badriyah looked up at me again with a few tears stain her the skin around her eyes, "Yes, Aladdin-Kun?"

"Why do you want your Rukh to turn white?" I asked with sternness. Badriyah was stunned by this question. She slowly lowered her head in deep thought. Her eyes dulled and her mouth hung open, "I need to know or I can't continue helping you." she narrowed her eye and furrowed her eyebrows.

Badriyah opened her mouth to speak, but nothing was hear. She tried again, and she whisper, "I-I just don't want to die." I was awestruck for a moment at her honesty. Her reason was so cowardly, but strong at the same time, "Once I asked Foras-San what would happen to her and I if I continue to be deprived. She said that I would die a sad horrible death and just turn into a black ash like substance…. But what scared me even more was when she said that her spirit would be broken and she'd suffer pain for all eternity.

"Foras-San is my friend and my Djinn! I couldn't allow that to happen for all eternity! That's why I can't die. Not when I'm this sad. Not when I'm this lonely. Not when I'm this ghastly. Not when I'm this vile! I-I" Badriyah was trembling, hurting, crying. She was an awful sight to see, "Dammit Aladdin! You always make me look so stupid and brokenhearted. Sometimes I just wish you'd stop prying in me and breaking me down." she cursed as she continuously rubbed her palms on her eyes to wipe away the droplets, "And don't you dare think about comforting me. I told you I wanted to suffer this all by myself." she isn't allowed to criticize me for having a fake smile. She had the fakest smile I've seen ever seen, "Because... I'm fine…"

All I felt for her was pity. That smile. It was… What cruelty would allow her to smile when she's so broken. She was the saddest thing in the world right then. Badriyah's in so much pain. So much pain. So why…. "Badriyah, what the hell are you smiling for?!" I furrowed my eyebrows and narrowed my eyes. Confusion and rage was leaking throughout my visage.

Badriyah answered, "Because I'm strong enough to handle this pain all by myself without anyone getting too caught up in it."

I immediately retorted, "Don't give me that crap! You have no business to smile like that! Maybe if you just showed a little of that pain to the world, you wouldn't be this sad, lonely, ghastly, and whatever the hell you said! Maybe if you relied on others, you'd be happy! This cute, childlike personality you put on... it's not you and you damn well know it! I don't know what happened in that slum! I don't know what happened in this sea! And right now, I couldn't give a damn! I know you're here right now. And I know you need help. Allow me to help you. Rely on me. Rely on us, Badriyah." I scolded the girl harshly. Yet, she still had that stubbornness in her eye.

That stubbornness gave birth to so many unexplained emotions that it was starting to become overwhelming to look at her. But I kept my eyes on her rose orbs as tension appear and grew in the air, "Aladdin, I really don't know why you're this stupid! Can't you see I'm distancing myself from you and the others is because I don't want you to get hurt!? When I rely on others… They die before my eyes," she raised her hand to her chest, "Here, it hurts all the time when you are kind to me. I don't know why. I want to know why, but I'm scared to. This fear is eating away at me! I know if I explore why this pain is here, everyone around me, including you, will get hurt! And myself, too… Just won't you understand?" it was like she was begging me to leave this subject alone.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't stand to look at her. She contradicts herself so much and it's pissing me off so much. I look up again to see her desperate look, but instead of filling me with anger. It fills me with kindness and calmness. My muscles relax and my lividness drained from my being, "Badriyah. Just know, I won't stop comforting you and asking you to lean on me when you need it."

Badriyah was about to retort back, but was cut off by Alibaba shouts, "C'mon Aladdin, everyone's ready to go!" the tension was erased in the air and replaced with awkwardness with the sound of his voice.

Badriyah reacted, "Oh, sorry Aladdin-Kun, I guess I'm holding you up. I guess I better get to the deck. You hurry too, King Alibaba is seeming to become impatient," she then walked off as if nothing happened. But her happy-go-lucky façade wasn't intact, she had a sad and serious expression instead. And I couldn't help but have the equivalent of her countenance.

* * *

 _ **Badriyah**_

I walked onto the deck of the trade ship with a troubled face. Inside my chest, it was so painful and overwhelming that I could barely keep in this emotion. I was about to explode in sobs and whimpers and there's nothing that can stop it. All my efforts are in vain as small tears appears in the corners of my eyes.

"Badriyah-San," I lifted my head to see the King of Balbadd with a soft and kind smile upon his lips. Not even a smile like that can calm my consciousness.

I shakily replied, "S-Sorry, King Alibaba… I-I wanna be alone, right now," my voice was beyond cracked and bluntly full on sad. I was sight to be pitied and I really hated it. I despised it. It took all my will to walk away from Aladdin with a neutral face. I guess I'm not that well in hiding my emotions.

I immediately ran to the higher parts of the ship, up the stairs. I quickly ran behind the captain's quarters and fell on the wood behind it. I lay on the wood without motivation to stand up, or even sit up straight. I pitifully cried on the planks, quietly sobbing once or twice, "Dammit!" I cursed, "Why am I so broken? Why am I so...pitiful? I never asked to be like this! I-I!"

"Stop whining!" this voice sounded so familiar and judgemental. Sounded just like that ass. I shot my head up, "You really are an idiot girl! You're whining like this because your boyfriend poked a little too deep into you! I'll do that right now!"

"Judal?"

He ignored me and just leaned down and pinched my cheek harshly, "Oww! That hurts, you ass!" I tried desperately to make him let go, but he wouldn't budge, "Dammit, Judal! Let the hell go of me!" I commanded, wiping my nailed at his arms. Like that would do anything and he somehow dodged me while he was still holding onto my face.

"Say you're sorry."

"What sorry for what!?"

"For hurting my ears."

"Damn you, I ain't saying sorry!" he added me more pressure on his finger and it was starting to feel like hell, "Okay! Okay! I give! I'm sorry!"

With a smile, he lowered the force on his fingers, "Aww you're so cute, Riyah-Baka!" my mind was asking myself if he really called me that, "I could just kiss you."

I rolled my eyes again. I yanked myself from his grasp, "What the hell Judal! Don't try to flatter me! I don't need you!" I then brought up my hand to slap him, but he caught it instantly.

He lost that playful look in his eye and just looked bluntly evil, "Listen here, dumbass." he started by I immediately cut him off.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything about me!" I tried to yank my wrist from his grasp, but he just tightened his hold, almost enough to snap my wrist, "Let go! Let go! NOW!" I demanded, but his grip only increased, "You're about to snap my wrist off! Let go!"

"No, I'm not gonna let go until you stop freaking out." his words, didn't affect me at all. But his tone. It scared me a bit. Like he was about to kill me, "If you keep crying the wrist comes off." Crying? Is he blind? I'm not crying. I'm not. Am I?

I blinked continuously, "Shut the fuck up! You don't know what you're talking about! I'm not… I'm not crying!" I squinted my eyes shut, "There's no damn reason to cry!" I felt his grasp tighten more, "Let go! I'm not crying dammit!" I glanced up at my wrist to see blood leaking from his hand.

I toughen up and stretch out my endurance, "You're just a coward! Does pleasure come from forcing a defenceless girl to do whatever the hell you want?! The only reason you're doing this is because your a bastard! A jackass! An asshole! And everything in between." I shouted at him. My insults were fruitless, in fact it just worsen my situation.

I felt Judal's anger and impatience rise, "You're just hurting yourself! Stop being fucking stubborn! If I let you break yourself like this, you might as well being losing this wrist, goddammit!" suddenly, I felt myself stop my struggle against him. I fell limp. My heart fell limp. I couldn't even feel it beating for a moment or two.

Judal finally let go of my wrist. I slowly pulled it back and lightly massaged it with my unharmed hand. There was nothing but silence for a moment. My stifling heartbeat steadily calmed down and my clouded head slowly cleared. I was embarrassed at my behavior and I couldn't manage a word.

I glanced at Judal with a shameful look. I bit my tongue, nervousness spreading throughout my figure, "You okay?" Judal asked with a tone that said he could care less. I didn't answer at all, ignominy had me at in its grasp and sewed my lips together, not allowing me to speak.

Instead I shook my head. Judal sighed deeply. I heard the wooden planks beneath him crack and squeak as he stood up "Listen to me this time, dumbass." he urged. I didn't respond, "I'm not good at saying this kind of thing, but… Get over it." words so blunt made my heart ache. I have no idea. Maybe I was scared to forget. Or maybe I didn't have a right to forget, "Whatever happened in your past, it's in your past. Focus on what's happening now."

I wanted to retort and argue back so bad but, I couldn't. Ignominy didn't have me at its fingertips, no it was...defeat. Why? Defeat controlled me, stopped me from arguing. I can't just forget it. I can't forgive it. I can't.

I looked back up at Judal. He wore a cruel face as he looked down on me, "Damn you, Ass. I hope you burn in hell." I stifled out. My tone was shaking with rage and humiliation. I attempted to stand up, but quickly tripped on air. My face was plummeting to planks I sat on, but was halted when Judal grabbed my uninjured hand and pulled me to my feet. I jerked my hand out of his once I was on my feet.

I sighed and walked faster to the deck, leaving Judal behind completely. I walk down the stairs and look at the group I ran away from ten minutes ago. Morgiana, King Alibaba, Hakuryuu, and now Aladdin. Woe started to sink in me as I looked at Aladdin. I tried my best to put on an half-ass smile and walk to everyone, "I'm sorry, everyone. I guess I was a little on edge. But no need to worry about me, really."

Alibaba stared at me with uncertainty, "You sure, Badriyah-San?"

I looked to the ground with the same look as his, but then looked back up to Alibaba with a bright smile, "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you look unsure," he confused me. I was so distracted that I started to express my distress. I looked deep in thought, but I was interrupted by a feeling of pain on my cheeks, "Judal, let go of her!"

I soon realized that Judal came from behind to pinch my cheeks just as harshly as before, "You ass! Let go of me!" Alibaba and I tried to pry Judal's fingers off my face, but of course it was in vain.

"Say sorry."

"I don't have to say sorry to anything ass!"

"Yes you do!"

"Then why~ow ow ow ow!"

"Because you was about to hurt my ears again."

"I'm gonna make your ears hurt worst if you don't let go of me!"

In my ear, and miraculously unheard by even Alibaba who was about a few inches in front of me, Judal whispered, "Listen, I know you're feeling iffy, but could you hide that for a little longer? Just put on a smile or something."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't you think I'm trying to do that? Damn, Ass." I mumbled under my breath. Judal shrugged and let go of my cheeks. If Foras wasn't broken... I glanced over to Aladdin. He looks like he's lost in space and very troubled, he wasn't paying attention to the situation. Honestly, I wouldn't even, he has his own problems and he'd mostly like added me to that list.

I mentally sighed and fixed my gaze to Alibaba and Judal. Alibaba was scolding Judal for something, probably pinching my cheeks so hard. I rubbed my poor cheeks, which stinged. I know they have to be pure red.

Judal's question he whispered to me stuck in my brain and replayed, ' _...could you hide that for a little longer? Just put on a smile or something.'_ annoyance grew every time I replayed the question. _That Bully. He really has no empathy. I'm trying to hide it, really. Damn, he's making me overthink things._

I was snapped from the dream world from the commands of the blonde in front of me, "Badriyah-San, we're getting off the ship."

I attempted my smile again as I replied, "Oh, I'm coming, King Alibaba." I started walk, a little slow, but right behind the group. On the port, where their belongings - a lot of belongings - were, the royal guards of Balbadd were there. A huge carriage that could carry all of us, including the guards, easily stood there in broad daylight. Gold shone off the carriage as rubies and emeralds shimmered with beauty.

I gulped at the sight with widened eyes. The carriage itself had almost as much elegance as Foras. Conversation played out between the others, but I couldn't hear a thing. Yes it was beautiful, but I couldn't ride in a carriage, much less one made for royalty. I assured myself I wouldn't even be offered a ride in the thing.

I tuned back into the situation, attentively listening to the people around me. Hakuryuu and Judal walked off somewhere while King Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana board the extravagant wagon. I just stood there as if in a daze. I was about to walk off with Hakuryuu and Judal, not wanting part in that thing, until Alibaba called me over, "Badriyah-San!"

I looked over to the carriage and proudly walked to the carriage as if I was a vassal to him, "Yes, Your Majesty?" I replied with a kind look, but hoping he wasn't telling me to get in.

Alibaba curved his lips into a smile, "You don't have to address like that, just call me Alibaba." he commanded. I bit the inside of my cheek with nervousness. The feeling of addressing a king in such a way just felt wrong. But I do address Morgiana as 'Morgiana', but I still know nothing about Alibaba"Aren't you coming in?" he asked with an innocent expression.

I gulped again, "Umm, I really don't think it would be proper of me to ride in carriage meant for royalty and high ranking officers; not really for a lowly village girl. Plus I was just thinking I'd just go to the shopping market instead." I replied, twisting my loose side bangs around my index finger.

Alibaba immediately rebutted my claim, "But you don't look like a village girl and you're Aladdin's guest, which makes you my guest, too. And you're better than just some maid that goes around shopping for us," logic was a bitch sometimes, and those are one of the times.

I sighed and looked up to King Alibaba, "Are you sure, King Alibaba?"

"I told you to drop the formalities and of course I'm sure. I wouldn't invite you in the carriage if I wasn't," he reassured.

Damn his kindness, I mentally cursed, "O-Okay... Alibaba-Kun," I stuttered reluctantly. I climbed into the carriage and sat next to Aladdin. As soon as I sat down, tension and awkwardness spread throughout the carriage.

To at least lessen the tension, I asked not particularly anyone specifically, "So... where are we going to be staying?"

Aladdin, who was the last person I expected to answered, "A mansion a little to the east of the main city. Countries in the Seven Seas Alliance, and also countries formerly in the Seven Seas Alliance, have mansion made for royalty in each country. But the country that the other is making it for must approve of this mansion and pay three-fourths for mansion while the country that's making another country's royalty the mansion must contribute workers. It's just a way for the Seven Seas Alliance to trust each other." Aladdin explained.

The word country was going a bit strong and confused me a bit, but I understood the gist of it, "Politics are complicated," I mumbled under my breath. Alibaba chuckled under his breath. I suddenly remembered something from this morning when I was talking to Hakuryuu and spoke, "Alibaba-Kun," I said shakily, barely able to get the kun out. I still wasn't used to call him that, "I was wondering, you are one of the best swordsmen in the world right?" I asked with a bit of hesitation.

Alibaba nodded as he raised his eyebrows, "Well, umm...I….who was your sensei?" _still being cautious around royalty._ I mentally face palmed at my fear of asking him for help. _What's wrong with me? I was able to ask him and Hakuryuu to train me without hesitation. Dammit, forget it Badriyah_ ,"I was thinking about training in swordplay or some type of weapon, especially since Foras is broken. Hakuryuu-Sensei told me about you and your teach, so…"

Alibaba looked slightly surprised for a second, but instantly covered his face with a smile and replied "Oh, my sensei's name is Sharrkan, but he wouldn't be available. His wife is sick and he focuses all his time on her. I did also train at the Reim Colosseum. While Sharrkan help me become a well rounded fighter, the Colosseum gave me experience in battles and helped me develop a mind for tactics, stuff like that."

I smiled a bit, "That's good, I'll just go by the Colosseum this afternoon," I declared to myself.

A panicked look appeared on the blonde king's visage, "N-nevermind. Don't go there." he commanded with a fearful voice.

"Huh?" all three of us asked.

"What's wrong with the Colosseum?" I asked very curious now.

Alibaba answered, "Well…" he trailed off as he stared out the window. All three of us glared at him. You could hear all of us commanding him to continue, "They make you participate in gladiator matches and if you lose…"

"If I lose…"

"...they'll kill you."

The carriage went silent; the only thing that could be heard was trotting of the horses and the carriage hitting the stoned road. Our jaws was close to falling completely off, shock consuming the moment.

I broke the silence, "It's a frickin' death match? Like every match?"

My question was overshadowed by Morgiana's, "You actually killed people Alibaba-Kun?"

And her question was overshadowed by Aladdin's, "You won every match you were thrown into? How?"

Alibaba ignored all of our questions and went back to the matter at hand, "So are you still going to the Reim Colosseum? You can't use your Metal Vessel in the matches either. It would be safer if I just trained you."

I pondered on his offer for a second, "Maybe I should go to the Colosseum. You did say it gives you experience and that's exactly what I need," I lifted up my hands and stared at them as I continued, "I can't control my Magoi all that well so I need another way to fight until then. Maybe I'll even become an advantage to someone."

Morgiana intervened, "Badriyah-Chan, we'll be leaving Reim in about a month or two. It could be even less than that," Morgiana looked concerned for me. I let her words sink in.

Though it saddened me a bit, I replied, "The only reason I'm here is to seek help so I don't kill myself, Morgiana. After that I don't think there's much of a reason to stick around," my eyes dulled a bit, losing light for a moment. I placed a small smile on my lips, "Besides, you've only known me for two days. I could be completely different than what you think I am, and the same for you."

Aladdin immediately answered, "Then tell us more about you. Help us get to know you better." I snapped my head to look at Aladdin at my side, "Forget about our argument today, just start to accept us as at least your acquaintances that you want to have as your friends. And in return we'll tell you about us." I was astonished for a second. I knew I was in the wrong when it came to that argument today, but he really kept his word. He won't give up on me.

I blinked a bit, snapping myself out of my thoughts, "S-sorry, umm. O-okay, but I don't want to tell you the full story just yet," I peeked up at the three. Morgiana, Alibaba, and Aladdin, they both had understanding smiles on their faces. I inhaled a deep breath and let out that same breath seconds after. I was ready, "Hello, my name is Badriyah, as I know of. I'm a traveller of the this sea that's not really known." the beginning always a good place, "As a child, I was shipped to an Island country I barely know of. Let's just say some traumatize crap happened. After that, I captured the Dungeon, Foras. I used the riches to help others and never for my own benefit. As I travelled I learned a lot."

I paused, unsure if I should expose this part of me. I glanced at their anxious stares. I sighed and continued, "I learned a lot about myself. Like who I am. My birth surname. And other things." this time I glared at Aladdin specifically with a sincere look, "Sorry, I lied to you. I was to protect myself. You see… Many villages I've been to, they've worshipped me and some…tried to murder me."

* * *

 ** _July 1st, 1818 C.E,_**

 ** _A young girl from an unknown place was found in the middle of Mediterranean Sea while we were exporting goods from the Kou Empire to the Reim Empire. All we know about her is that she is not from an empire in the Seven Seas Alliance. She said her name was Badriyah. Also she has prove that she's a Metal Vessel User. Her past is dark, very dark. Her Rukh has fallen. Depravity has taken over that childlike girl. It's poetic in some twisted way. I'll help her. Badriyah will shine through that cursed maze she runs through. I swear. She will._**

 ** _July 2nd, 1818 C.E,_**

 ** _Badriyah is extraordinary. She has been sent into depravity, yet she can express emotions like a normal human being. Her skills are underdeveloped but something tells me she will be a force to be reckoned with. More of a reason to turn her Rukh white, I guess. Her power is to give artificial life to any element. Yet today, after she restored her Magoi, I was planning to take Badriyah to get a sneak peak at Reim, but instead she couldn't get close to me. She needs to trust me in order for me to help her. The only way to mend her Rukh is to give her hope, hope for the future and carry on. But still I can't just tell her to get over an atrocities she suffered._**

 ** _July 2nd, 1818 C.E. (Continued)_**

 ** _As I argued with Badriyah today, I knew she need a hand to guide her somewhere she doesn't have to worry or feel any negative emotion. She was broken beyond belief. Somehow I convinced her to open up a little. And… Let's just it's dark and agonizing. She didn't even mention the gibberish she gave me the first time we met. This story, it's something she had to figure out on her own with only one person on her side that barely talked to her. No wonder she became this corrupted._**


End file.
